Love's Reign
by ColiOli
Summary: Severus knelt down close to Harry's face. "This doesn't change a thing between us... Potter." He let his lips leave a soft kiss on Harry's cheek. 5 years post-DH. Contains Male/Male relationships. **Full Summary Inside.**
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary: Severus Snape had created a comfortable life after the war. He even found himself to take a year off of work and relax in his Holiday home. But when the person he despises takes refuge nearby- disturbing his inner peace, he realizes soon enough that will be the least of his troubles. Emotions he never fathomed to have for many years, take hold as even he himself cannot resist the disturbance of love in a comfortable life.

Before we get started to get some things clear: This story takes place roughly 5 years after the war is over. So I believe Harry will be about 23. This first chapter is more of an introduction, the story will pick up after the setting of everything is established.

This story is a slash, that I should not have to explain, but if this bothers you then I can guarantee you will not approve. I chose the relationship between the two because of their characteristics, which I actually think would attract in life if both their personal preferences were set the same.

Reviews are enjoyed, even bad (I am confident enough in myself to handle criticism). If anything reviews will help inspire me to carry on with the story, honestly.

I do not own any part of Harry Potter! That credit goes to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. Without her I would be having a social life at this moment!

**00ooo00ooo**

An early morning glint of orange sunlight spread across the large bay window. The side of the house the window sat upon faced the dirt street in front of the cottage style home. Outside the cobblestone walls, was a small managed lawn surrounded by a picked fence. The fence had been long lost in the green vine which had for many years manged to grow at an alarming rate. Though the home owner had tried to put it's life at an end for many summers, he finally grew accustom to it's presence and if anything, accepted the further privacy it provided him.

The man sat in his lone cushioned arm chair, holding onto his cup of steaming coffee. He looked out the window, his thoughts elsewhere beyond the beautiful view he looked upon. Severus took a drink of the black coffee and glanced to the clock behind his head, '5:54', he read. Hardly consciously aware he did this every morning, he stared back out into the window as if anxiously awaiting an arranged visitor. His expression curled into a glare as he recognized the sight he had become accustom to over the last year.

Down the road surrounded by tall trees and dense thicket of bushes, the clearing of the road could be seen for almost quarter a mile down. A lone man in his morning routine would come from the North, running down the road. Each day for the last year, Severus had annoyingly against his will, grown to look for the whereabouts of the man. At first even the sight was a tremendous disturbance to his peace. When he had first realized the man did this every morning Severus even tried to change his own routine to avoid seeing the man. In an almost comical effort to ignore the new change, Severus once even resorted to changing the position of his arm chair to face away from the window.

He had almost giggled to himself with delight with his back facing the window in the early morning. He sat with his cup of coffee in his regained peace-of-mind, looking to his wall of books. Surely this would be the end of his annoyance. He heard the rushed footsteps as they ran by his home, looking to his clock he noted it was precisely 6:01, the man was almost always on time. After the footsteps had faded he grew irritable. How foolish he could be at times, even he had to admit this game he played was disruptive to his life. Who was he to care that the Potter boy jogged by his house each morning? Though he had avoided speaking or discussing with the boy since the end of the war, even he couldn't keep Potter from his mind occasionally. To make matters even more tempting, the Potter boy moved just miles from his secluded holiday refuge and now ran across his window each morning.

Frowning, Severus took a swig of steaming hot coffee and starred to his bookshelf. Surely he would have to get used change, or he would become to think he had far too many books and rid of them all. Convincing himself that all his books were more than necessary, he persuaded himself to face his window again the next morning. As if acid were present in his mouth, he would conceive a disgusted look at the man who across the window. Though over time, his expression faded, and even once he complimented the man's speed and how the young person had developed a manly tone to his structure. Upon thinking this he had unexpectedly taken a large drink of the scolding hot coffee and spit the steaming fluid upon his lap (surely a preconceived punishment on himself for such thoughts...).

A year had just about gone by, and within that time the man had begun to show at earlier times. By now he had either begun his running time earlier, or he had knocked off seven minutes of his run time. The second of these scenarios was the more likely considering the man appeared to be much faster than he originally started as.

Finishing his last bit of his coffee, Severus stood up to retreat to getting his day started.

Though as much as the simple sight of Potter disturbed him, he still had to be thankful Potter was no longer his student and he wouldn't ever have to deal with his arrogant sly-tongued attitude which made even he want to lose his wits. Though this was one piece of his life he had grown used to and accepted that this would be all he would ever have to deal with regarding the wretched brat Potter.

Oh how wrong Severus Snape could be at times. Little did Snape ever conceive in his locked away mind, was that more than just Potter running in his vision each day would happen. Unfortunately for Snape's comfortable world, Potter would become part of his primary life.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to anyone who has taken interest in my story! I appreciate your time spent reading this and the people who already took an interest in following, I really do!

I meant to say in my last chapter that this story I do not plan to have it jump right into a Harry and Snape romance. If any scenes between them happen it'll be chapters down the road. I have a pretty meticulous relationship plot coming up about them and if you enjoy a good Harry/Sev romance than I think you will be pleased. One thing I always appreciate in HP/SS fics is a slow development between the two. The build up adds so much more tension between their romance which I think is why I enjoy it so much.

I am actually a couple chapters ahead of this but like to go back and edit as much as possible. In fact, I already have their first steamy scene typed up. But, if you are eager to get to it then all I can say is that I am motivated by knowing what I write is being enjoyed, otherwise I will spend ages editing. So, please review and let me know!

Again, thank you for you time :)

000ooo000ooo

The next morning Severus sat in his usual spot with the mug of coffee on the stand just out of reach. The Daily Prophet had a very peculiar headline on it's cover that forced Snape to forget the coffee in the moment and read the paper instead. It read:

"_Harry Potter: Sexual Orientation Exposed_"

When Snape had spotted the headline from across the room, he almost spilled the coffee from the urge to rush over in his robe and slippers for a closer look. Surely he read the headline wrong, Potter was a straight man- last he was aware. But according to the Prophet, he was in fact a gay individual. The "source" who leaked the fact had claimed to see Harry in a muggle town with another man. Prophet reporters had followed Potter and sure enough- with meticulous plotting, a picture proved the fact. There in the article picture was Harry Potter, hand in hand with another man while absentmindedly walking down a shopping square.

When questioned, the typical brave Potter did not deny his sexuality and encouraged younger men and women to do the same, 'to not fear what society pressures upon them.'

"Very original... Potter," sneered Snape. Though why did he care so much? After all Potter was nothing more than a pathetic attention-seeking idiot.

From the corner of his eyes he looked to the tall Grand-Father clock. It read 5:45, still too early for the man to run by.

Snape ignored the clock and looked back to the paper. Who was the man in the picture anyways? Perhaps a bloke from school. Weasley? No, the man was a blonde. Snape ceased his investigation on the picture and continued the article instead. Reading further on, the interview with Harry stated that the unknown man was _a muggle._

"Oh Potter, how unique. But alas you still amaze the Wizarding world. How typical to want to remain in the spot light." Snape growled.

Though despite his annoyance towards Harry, a pang of envy struck inside him. The pride the young man had was sometimes admirable- even to Snape. If only he had been so brave during his younger years to admit the same, but the times that each faced were by no means symmetrical. Harry was fortunate to come forth in the world he was in today.

5:49. No Potter yet.

The thought sprang into Severus. Yes, perfect for this to arise just in time for him to vent his frustrations. Perfect.

With a sudden scurry he rolled the Prophet under his arm and grabbed the still hot mug from off the table. Stepping out into the nipping cold of the early morning, he made his way over the gate of the fence and waited. Within just a few minutes he spotted the bouncing form at the very end of the road progressing his way towards Snape.

Snape leaned up against the gate just behind the vine-covered arbor and sipped his coffee trying to appear casual. The extra steam let off from the coffee dispersed across Severus's smirking features.

It didn't take long for Harry to get close enough for Snape to make out his appearance as he peeked behind his hiding spot. He wore typical muggle clothing for his runs; shorts, running shoes and a plain gray t-shirt. The real big difference Snape immediately noticed was the absence of his glasses. Sweat covered most of his body which only proved to show his hard work exerted in the cool morning air. Each exhaled breath left temporary clouds of vapor behind him. He seemed to be completely lost in his own world.

Harry didn't seem to notice the man as he continued to run past the yard.

"Couldn't resist the temptation for the spot light, could you?"

Harry's eyes shot to the man and he suddenly skidded to a stop. His expression grew wide at the recognition of who had interrupted his run. "Professor Snape!?"

"Who else could I possibly be? What a moronic question Potter. Though alas I should not be surprised."

Harry's face glistened with sweat. The dark hair was tousled about his head and stuck in random arrangements. His lightning scar shone bright against his sweaty fore-head. Harry took deep gulps of air trying to catch his breath. "I didn't know... you lived... here."

"4 years." He stated this matter-of-factually- a childlike justification that he had indeed 'been here first'.

"Oh, wow, I live..." still out of breath, he waved his hand to indicate down the road.

"I assumed so much. Seeing as each morning you disturb my view of the forest." With that he gestured towards the massive trees across the road. They were actually very handsome trees. In the natural wilderness they had never been tampered with by mankind and came to grow massive in girth while blossoming bright flowers against the contrast of the leaves. Just behind the treeline was a meadow in the distance, though not much detail about that could be seen except for the hue of yellow.

Harry almost laughed. "Ah... what a shame. Yes... the view of these trees must be... a breath of fresh air for you. I see... you're out of the dank dungeons finally. Vacation I hear?"

"Yes. Some time away from the nuisance of that place. Though I ache for those dungeons dearly. My time off this year has been quite prolonged, but no duration away from Hogwarts will make me yearn the idiocy of the students." His lip curled at the memory of the vulgar children.

Harry smirked. "Not much has changed... about you- _Professor._"

"Nor you, arrogant, attention-seeking... _Potter._"

Harry almost smiled. "What a shame...I was going to say it was good to see you. I have been quite busy... with my auror training lately and have not seen you... around."

"Yes, that brings me to my point. Read the Prophet much?"

Harry shook his head and took a deep managed breath. "Not yet, though on my lunch break at training I likely will."

Snape sneered. "Very well. You maintain to persist in the headlines, even five years later. How characteristic of you."

Harry eyed the man suspiciously before he realized what the middle-aged man was inquiring. "Oh, yes. That." He rolled his eyes. "I figured they would release it sooner or later. At least I had the audacity to come forth rather than keep my sexuality a secret." He glared at Snape from across the fence. Surely their reunions wouldn't always be straight to jumping down each others throats?

Snape deepened his own scowl back at the young man. "Whatever your scant brain thinks it has caught onto, rest assured they are lies," Snape spat the last word as if it in itself were acid.

Harry laughed. "Oh, I _know_ professor. In fact, while you were locked away in Azkaban awaiting trial, I had the opportunity of sort for a 'special trip' during training to your old home. Does the name... oh what was it? Oh yes. Kirnap Crowell have any significance?"

Snape just about lost his temper at the man. His brow furrowed deep lines of agitation and fury. He hadn't expected this turn of events.

"Oh, did that stir some emotions?" Snape's sexuality was a deep hidden secret, and Harry, being who he was, took the opportunity to have the upper hand in their heated discussions for once. He was secured in the fact he wouldn't have to face a detention for his speaking out of the truth. "Oh don't feel worried, most of the letters were never actually released to the public. You can thank me for that, by the way."

"You nosy little brat. What did you do?"

Harry placed his hands upon his hips to rest his aching back from his run. "I burned the letters. Every last one."

"Why?" Snape growled.

Harry took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the man who no doubt, hated him more than ever before. "Well, I figured so much that you didn't need that sort of attention from the Daily Prophet. I felt if you were to remain innocent, then they needed to focus on the important facts. I knew that they would of wrote about that instead, and no one would of really cared about what happened in the end because the Prophet would of made you sound... bad. A lot of the Prophet is biased and full of prejudice, I came to discover that even after things changed, a lot of it will always remain the same."

Surprised, Snape could only examine the man. He had never for a second conceived that the conversation would be directed towards him when he plotted the attack upon impulse. But more than anything, he was surprised Potter would do such a thing for him. The trials for his freedom had been very stressful for him as not all believed in his innocence. To be quite frank, if it weren't for Harry, he would never have seen daylight outside of Azkaban. Harry had been the only person to vouch for his good intentions and provided the Ministry with the very memories Snape had provided Harry at the time of his perceptible death.

"Well, since you're at a loss of words I think I will be on my way." Harry went to leave but turned back once again, "It's called, "thank you" by the way." He smirked.

Severus finally came to his senses and snapped, "You wretched little twerp? Thank you? Hah! Over my own grave!" He nonchalantly took a drink of the hot coffee.

Harry smirked. Some things would never change. "Well either way, I hope you'll return the favor one day" Harry turned around and began to jog his way down the road. When just feet from the edge of the property, he stopped and shouted, "I fancy your bathrobes!"

Grumbling, Severus turned foot and headed his way back into the security and sanctity of his cottage.

That blasted Potter.

000ooo000ooo

Well there ya go :)

They now acknowledged each others existence and it didn't go half as bad! Though tables will turn and Harry will come in seeking for that favor Snape is in debt to him ;)

Thanks again for your time

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the reviews (**Griffincat** and **Asphodel21**) and many followers! You guys made my day. I am glad to see people already interested in this story.

I agree the last two chapters did consist with a bit of humor between the two. I imagine that after such a tragedy (and years down the road when the aftermath of events ceased) they could feel at ease and even happy. I also assume that even though they despised each other that after a big event (such as the defeat of Voldy) that they would unconsciously feel a fragment of a bond. So as much as they hate each other, they also feel a bit of understanding- but their relationship will typically always fall back on a mutual distaste for one another.

But, I promise to cut to the point and this story will soon get rather serious!

**000ooo000ooo**

Each passing day had brought a much more invigorating chill in the early mornings. Severus enjoyed his alluring view even more so as the leaves began to turn from their thriving green to the fall's shades of orange, red and yellow. Most who thought they knew the man may assume Snape enjoyed the season's change because it brought a temporary stillness to life. But in fact, he enjoyed the early morning mist and colors which fall brought with it as it reminded him of an earlier childhood when he would arrive at Hogwarts.

In his kitchen Snape prepared his cup of coffee with the use of his wand. If one were to see Snape today after knowing him for many years they would say he hadn't changed much in appearance. If anything, one could say he looked _younger_. Though of course the age lines upon his face remained the same, but despite how each year his age told he was older, in spirit he was younger than he had been five years prior.

After finishing the desired strength of his coffee in his French Press, Severus made his way to his sitting area. Ever since the confrontation with Potter he had decided to wear his regular outfits in place of the robe and slippers. The small change in his routine was insignificant to the whole.

Snape sat down on his leather chair and adjusted to the momentary coldness the material contained. His coffee was still much too hot but with easiness he tapped his wand upon it and it cooled just to his proffered temperature. The coffee was always black. Snape was far from a sweet tooth and had long ago abandoned use of creamer. Snape set the coffee upon the end table to his right and picked up the book he had left out overnight. "_Noteworthy Poetry of the 20__th__ Century". _Opening the book to his last place and continued from where he had last left off.

"_To laugh is to risk appearing the fool.  
To weep is to risk appearing sentimental.  
To reach out for another is to risk involvement.  
To expose feelings is to risk exposing your true self.  
To place ideas and dreams before a crowd is to risk being called naive.  
To love is to risk not being loved in return.  
To live is to risk dying.  
To hope is to risk despair.  
To try is to risk failure._

_But risk must be taken, because the greatest hazard in life is to risk nothing.  
The person who risks nothing, does nothing, has  
nothing,  
is nothing, and becomes nothing.  
They may avoid suffering and sorrow, but they  
cannot learn, feel, change, grow, love, live.  
Chained by their certitude, they are slaves; they have  
forfeited their freedom.  
Only a person who risks is truly free."_

Severus lifted his head from the book and starred out his window all while considering the poem. After a minute he glanced at the grand-father clock. _5:51_, precisely. He saw Harry run by the window and right out of his mind. For once he mind barely cared to see the form. It was as if he finally accepted the change at heart.

He picked up the mug from his side sipped the coffee. '_Perfect_', he thought to himself in regards to his perfected brew. Snape sighed and leaned back into his chair. He let the morning light play across his face as he closed his eyes and felt the sun's rays touch his skin. One thing he would surely miss upon returning to Hogwarts next term, would be the fall mornings in front of his bay window. He planned to treasure the moment until winter no longer allowed so.

A sudden knock at the door disrupted his thoughts.

Grunting out of frustration, the man stood up and made his way to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Harry Potter standing before him in _his_ doorway.

Snape resisted the urge to slam the door and return to his peace. But alas, he found he spoke before his mind really formulated the plan. "Potter."

"Sir... erm, Professor." Harry had caught his breath before knocking upon the door as he spoke with complete control compared to the last time both had met. "Sorry to bother you-"

"Ah, yes. Bother you did. What do you want?" His eyes narrowed as he surveyed the younger man. Harry's eyes shone a brighter green without those round lenses in front of them, Snape noticed- though cursing himself for the fact for even doing so.

"Well you see-"

"If you have come here to educate me that you realize I in fact have eyesight, then you are wasting my time."

Harry sighed. If what he needed were not important than he would of turned his back and continued on with his run. But, what he needed was essential, and justifying to himself to simply leave without trying was against his will. "Sir, as you may not know that I am in Auror training. At this point I have little left to accomplish, though I still need a mentor in regards to Dark Magic. Unfortunately it is part of the curriculum, and seeing as you are not teaching and have taught Dark Magic..." he paused, choosing to not go over details about that, "...I was hoping you would not mind being my mentor." He was quick to add, "I only need 16 hours."

Snape's mouth opened. How dare the man come here to ask him such a task? He? Help Potter? And at that, help Potter achieve his dreams of being an Auror? Surely the former student didn't actually expect him to agree. Before he could answer, Harry seemed to read his mind.

"I know this is absurd for me to ask _you_, but please, Sir."

Snape lifted his arm and rested it upon the door. "I am at disturbed you would possibly _think _I would do such a thing for you. If you can recall, any lessons I gave in effort to teach you in the past eminently went nowhere."

"Yes, sir, I remember... that." He grumbled at the thought of admitting defeat. Harry's hands ran through his hair out of exasperation. Though he attempted another try to convince Snape. A rather unprincipled idea came to his mind. "Please Sir, you do remember the letter's I burned? Perhaps I didn't burn them all? Would that change your mind?"

"You did burn them all." His lip formed a menacing snarl.

"No actually, I didn't." A small smile touched Harry's lips. "There was one which I did keep. It wasn't for selfish reason either. You had mentioned my mother in one of your letters. It was a memory from your third year and I couldn't find myself to burn a piece of her life. And interesting enough, the bottom of the letter was signed... "_love_... Severus." Perhaps this were the wrong move to take, but Harry was desperate and even though blackmailing someone was wrong, he needed a _decent _mentor very badly. 

Snape wanted to laugh out loud. "You think you have the capabilities of black-mailing me? Surely you are foolish. It matters not how the world views me. I am innocent as proven. I could nothing at all if you show up at the Daily Prophet yourself and sell the blasted letter."

Frustrated, Harry pressed his lips in a line and considered turning away right then and there. He had tried every ounce of reasoning he thought of. Upon making this plan he was hardly sure it would even work back then. Snape was a very stubborn man and Harry wasn't surprised the hate still was evident today. He eventually turned to leave but stopped and looked at the man once more. "Sir, you do 'owe' me. This is all I ask. Then after... I swear to leave you alone- forever."

Snape stood up from leaning against the door and actually considered the offer. Yes he did owe Harry in the sense that it was a nice gesture to return a favor, but he was typically against such accordance with others. Then the perfect compromise came to him.

"Why do you insist on running this way each morning?" With his fingers he motioned them towards the road. "Surely the road is just as suitable in the opposite direction?"

Harry was momentarily put off by the question."I... well I run this way because I enjoy the view. The other way leads to a road conjunction and I suppose this way is more peaceful."

Snape almost smiled. "If I teach you, then you will go the other way from now on. Regardless of _your_ peace for running this way- you are disrupting _mine_," the last word was drawn out in effort to make the matter clear.

Harry contemplated the compromise. The man could be thick, and incredibly childish at times. His lips formed a thin line but he nodded. "Sure. Yeah. I can do that."

"Good."

"-But, not until after you have finished mentoring me."

Snape raised a single finger and pointed it at Harry's chest. "Only if you are earnest about any sort of enlightenment I pass upon to you." He folded his arms into his chest. "Though I am sure it will undoubtedly turn out to be a waste."

He had to bite his tongue to remain from saying something which would surely backtrack their progress. "I am... serious."

They starred at each other for several moments, green eyes looking into dark. Harry finally reached into the small pocket of his running shorts and pulled from his wand. To a normal person it wouldn't seem possible that an eleven-inch stick could fit into such a small pocket, but Snape didn't even need to tell himself that this was a form of magic. Harry said an incantation and whipped the tip of his wand three times in mid-air. A parchment suddenly appeared between the two..

Harry handed the parchment over to Snape. "I just need you to sign it... _please_."

Severus snatched the paper from his hands and looked over it carefully.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ Registration for Phase IV of Auror Training is coming to an end. It has come to our attention that in order for your application to be considered for Phase IV, you are still required the requested 16 hours spent in duration with a Mentor considered in specialties of The Dark Arts for completion of Phase III. Without completion of each level it is thus forbidden for one to advance onto the next level. _

_ Attached to this form is a list of desirable pre-approved Mentors, though one at your choosing can be considered. Upon choosing a Mentor, please consider the following:_

__ Mentor must have adequate knowledge in Dark Arts. This __must __include N.E.W.T. Level Defense of the Dark Arts. _

__Mentor must be willing to provide full 16 hours of Mentoring after signing his or her name. _

__Mentor must be capable of teaching you a different perspective of training other than training already provided in Phase Levels I, II & III. _

_ Upon choosing a Mentor, request they provide a signature A.S.A.P. In order to continue with your Auror Training Phase III. _

_We look forward to considering your application for the next phase in your Auror Training. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Registration Headquarters_

_Signature of Mentor:__

_Print Name: __

_(Mentor: Upon signing name you are admitting you are fully capable of providing 16 hours in training. Signing your name will admit a binding of contract and will automatically take count of hours provided to student. After signing, expect an owl with further instructions for your obligations on mentoring.)_

Snape finished reading the letter. "It says here there was a list provided of qualified mentors?"

"There was. I carefully looked over the list but did not consider any of the mentors provided. I kinda am serious about being an Auror and I didn't feel they were educated as well as the list promised."

"And you assume I am?"

"Actually sir, I am confident you are."

Snape eyed the man before him as if seeing Potter as an equal being for the first time momentarily shocked to hear those words spoken from the man. He looked back at the parchment and considered it for another second. 16 hours was not much in consideration to rid the man from his life.

Severus sighed and stuck his hand back into his hallway to summon a quill. Within seconds, a light tan quill with a bushy feather found its way into his hand. Using an unsaid spell, the paper held itself firmly in mid-air as Snape signed his signature and name.

Once he had bonded his name on the contract, the parchment began to shudder and without warning it popped in mid-air and vanished from sight. A spell had been set to send the form directly to the Registration Headquarters.

"Er, thank you then."

"I'd feel pity if I let you leave thinking this were for you. Do not... thank _me_."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He had already stayed much longer than planned. "When can I come to begin training?"

Snape considered the question as he looked over Harry's head and to the forest. "After-noon starting tomorrow. Two hours a day should serve fine."

Harry nodded, "Alright. See you tomorrow then." Without another word he turned down to the cobblestone path and out the gate. Once out of the gate he began to once again jog down the road.

_Several hours later_

Later that day in the evening, Harry opened the door to the single-bedroom apartment he resided in. The building sat just on the outskirts of town which gave him the in-between life of having a town nearby as well as the deep country to preserve a sense of tranquility. Each day he would ride the bus home for as far as it would take him before walking the rest of the stretch to the building. Why anyone had built apartments for muggles this far was beyond him, but he assumed it had something to do with the beautiful wilderness that wasn't too far South.

Compared to the cool air the inside of the apartment was thick with heat. It was a very comfortable home to return to each day, though this home was not like the homes of his friends. It was completely Wizard-Free.

In fact, the person he lived with had no idea Harry was a wizard, or what the term "muggle" meant. He had been told that the scar on Harry's forehead was the aftermath of a car accident that killed his parents- the same story once told to Harry. Supposedly the only family left hated him because of disagreements in the will which granted Harry all of his parents investments. To explain even further, the person thought that Harry was a care-taker for an older lady, not a Auror student in the Ministry of Magic. Harry never once mentioned any part of his own history such as Hogwarts, Voldemort or even Diagon Alley. Surely if this place were even mentioned, the person would ask to have the name repeated before shrugging it off as a unfamiliar street. When in the comfort of his home, Harry chose his words carefully to avoid any indication he was of an entirely different culture. He did so fearing his kind would never be accepted by a muggle, and above all, he feared the outcome if this were true.

Harry hung his black suede jacket on the coat rack by the door. He then slipped his shoes off and looked for his lover who was nowhere to be seen. Harry walked into the single bedroom of their building.

"Hey Derrick," a smile swept across his face at the sight before him.

His love lay across the bed reading a book. Upon hearing his name Derrick pulled the book from his face and sat up into a sitting position as Harry flopped down on the bed.

"Hey," they both kissed each other in greeting of one another. "How was work today?"

Harry moved his head into the lap of Derrick. "It was alright. Mrs. Figg wasn't half as bad as normal, she didn't talk about her cats nearly as much and we even watched a couple hours of television." He reached up and moved a patch of blonde hair out of Derrick's face. "What did you do today?"

"Oh the same old. Mom came by today and dropped off some of her meatloaf she made. I saved some for dinner."

Harry smiled. "Sounds great." They sat in silence for several minutes. Derrick had retrieved his book and continued to read the novel. Eventually Harry said, "I'm going to hop in the shower and get the smell of old-lady off me."

Derrick chuckled. "Yes, please do!"

Harry stood up before giving a quick kiss on Derrick's lips. One of the easiest lies to conceive came from using a spell to summon the odor of mothballs upon him just before arriving home. He dearly had to thank Hermione for this, though she did not at all agree with it. In fact, she highly advised against the relationship he pursued and even convinced her newly wed husband to agree the same. Though love made people do crazy things.

Except, despite the story Derrick knew, Harry had come to realize he needed to tell Derrick the truth- soon. Even at the thought of this Harry felt his stomach turn. He sometimes wished he had told Derrick in the beginning, though he didn't think at the start of their relationship that things would get this serious. They were just shy of a year in the next week. Harry gave the thought much consideration and decided he would tell Derrick the truth on the day of their one-year anniversary.

He turned on the faucet to their small shower and let the droplets of water run down his back before turning the attention to his chest. After scrubbing himself clean he stood with one hand resting upon his shoulder while staring off into space. Not too long after standing there, the shower curtain pushed open and Derrick stood before him. He was completely naked. He smirked at Harry and stepped into the shower.

Both stood before each other looking into the warmth of each others eyes. Derrick had a firm build to his body for the amount of time he had spent pushing himself in physical workouts. He was very avid about being athletic and insisted this upon Harry as well who obligingly did so to please his lover, which in turn helped broaden his own structure.

Several moments had gone by until the steam had filled the space between the two. Harry finally breathed, "I _love_ you..."

Derrick smirked once again and reached out to touch Harry's chin. "Love you too."

Harry bit his lip and stepped closer to the person he felt passionately for. Derrick pulled Harry into himself and kissed him deeply.

**OOOoooOOOooo**

Aha, so Harry had a boyfriend. Though we will see how their relationship progresses after he plans to tell Derrick his well-hidden secret.

Also, what did you guys think of the poem in relation to Snape? I imagine there could be two completely opposite opinions about this!

Thanks again for you time :)

_(Reference of Poem:_

"_Risks" by Janet Rand )_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh wow I am so amazed to see how many people have already been taking an interest in my story! Thank you so much everyone. I have been investing a lot of thought and time into this. My last story didnt seem to get a lot of attention which I thought was due to my writing style so its nice to see "Love's Reign" gather the attention of many readers.

Thank you to **MyEventually**, **Griffincat** and **Asphodel21** for your reviews. You guys made me really excited to post this after my long week!

**000ooo000ooo**

Harry knocked on the door of Severus Snape's house. He waited as patiently as he could will himself to, all while gazing at a cob web above his head. The spider had a magnificent home that stretched a foot or so long and obviously had been able to feed itself well as it had a particularly large abdomen. Harry amused himself with the idea of how his best friend Ron would react if he were in his own shoes. The diversion of the thought was only momentary relief from the situation as he hoped the door would be open before the spider moved. Harry heard the click of the door and it widely opened up to Severus clad in a black dress shirt and slacks. He looked odd without his usual robes, but Harry could see how it wasn't necessary to wear for their meeting.

Snape immediately noticed Harry flinch at the spider above his head as the vibration of the door moving sent a jolt to it's web "The blasted beast isn't poisonous you fool, hurry inside," he snapped, then stepped aside so Harry could enter into the hallway.

Harry willingly rushed inside the little home. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but once they did so, the young man ascertained his surroundings. He wasn't surprised to see the sitting area surrounded with numerous bookshelves. It was common knowledge that along with the frank snarkiness of the man- also came a vast knowledge (though it was with great effort that anyone other than from Slytherin would admit this). Leather furniture seemed to be his preference and was placed strategically to face both a brick fireplace and the bay window. Surprisingly, for a man living by himself Snape was rather clean and had the contents about the home organized. Harry noticed the color scheme of the home appeared to consist of browns and dark red.

"Not fond of green and silver, I see?" He implored this with a grin but immediately thought against the comment when a scowl spread across Snape's features.

The older man rolled his eyes then brought his attention to a pile of books upon his entrance table. Harry candidly admired the sureness Snape seemed to have within himself being back in his natural environment- teaching. He opened the top most book and scanned the front page. Harry brought his attention elsewhere while waiting patiently to be addressed in the unfamiliar environment, though he was sure this was tactical of Snape to make him feel as uneasy as possible.

"Our lessons-," his loud voice startled Harry and he flinched at the sound behind him. Snape rolled his eyes yet again but continued, "... If I would of sought to harm you I would of done so a considerable amount of time ago." He snapped the book shut. "As I was saying, our lessons will begin discussing what you have already gone over in training." He motioned for Harry to sit on one of his couches.

Harry nervously sat down on the longest of seats as Snape took the seat of the single chair placing the pile of books next to him on the end table. He felt awkward being in the home of a former Professor, especially the one that had sought to make his 6 years at Hogwarts horrible. He reluctantly recalled the time which Snape had kicked him from his office from looking into the Pensieve which contained some of his worst memories. Harry cringed at the thought and forced himself to change his attention away from his own embarrassing memory.

The Slytherin examined the younger man from across the room as he sat with one leg crossed over the other and rested a finger under his bottom lip. After a vast amount of time he finally said, "Tell me, Potter, what have you covered in the last few years? I am not familiar with Auror training so I reluctantly admit I am at a disadvantage."

Harry who had been nervously shifting on the couch finally found a comfortable spot on the edge of the cushion. He cleared his throat, "Well, in the last three years I have become certified in Tracking, Stealth, Concealment, and have received my certification in antidotes for poisons."

Snape scoffed, "This has taken three years?"

Harry blushed. "It's very _thorough_ studies."

He glared his baring eyes. "Very well then. Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, and some defense."

"How about your history of dark magic? I assume they have touched basis with principles that influence one to chose amongst evils?"

"Well, no sir, not very much has been covered about history." He unconsciously bit his lip.

"Hmm." Snape removed the touch his fingertips from his lips and curiously looked at the bookshelf behind Harry's head. "We will begin with that then." He took out his wand and ordered, "Accio, _"Dark Ages Through Wizarding History"_". The book zoomed just past Harry's left ear and flew into the man's waiting hand. "This book you will study. I expect you to read front to back within the next week." He set the old book down on top of the others and held his wand to the air again." "Accio, _"Social Dimensions; Cause for Foe_". Again, another book freed itself from the bookshelf and found its way into Snape's hand with exact precision. "This, you will consider with immense detail. Social conventions are very important to understand while examining what partitions a person good from bad. Whether or not your curriculum imposes on this, it is essential to understand your enemy from all angles."

Harry found himself nodding his head at everything the man said. The extra reading was not preferred, but he couldn't help but feel an excitement to get started on the second of the books.

"Now, what can you tell me about what you know of dark wizards in the past? Are there any similarities you can distinguish?"

Harry rubbed his hands on his knees. "I can name one in particular to be precise," he commented sarcastically.

"Save the humor, Potter."

Harry ignored the annoyance in Snape's voice. "Well there's... Voldemort of course, but uh, beyond him, the fore-runners of dark wizards would include Grindelwald as well, Herpo the Foul and another famous one is Morgan le Fay."

'Mm. Good. What about similarities between the group? What do you think intrigued them with Dark Magic?" Snape brought his hands in front of himself and placed each finger tip together. He looked in deep concentration as his eyes drilled into Harry's.

Green eyes reflected back into Snape's while he pondered the question. "I think power was the main goal which everyone shared."

"Ah, yes, the infinite answer for evil is 'power'. Though this answer hardly dwells into what the group share. Think deeper Potter, abandon ignorance for a change," raved the ex- Death Eater.

Harry immediately tensed with frustration. "Erm, ok then. I guess that their childhoods could be similar-"

"You're getting closer Potter, but this may be obvious now as to why these books are of importance. When you have finished reading you will undoubtedly understand the connection each share. That is, if you abandon your arrogant mind for a change and are willing to accept what is of importance while understanding social dimensions."

"Why do you still hate me so much?" Harry pressed. His comment came without hesitation and very much so contained his irritation.

"I assumed this conversation would have been dead long ago," Snape sneered.

"No it's not dead. You just enjoy constantly accusing me of ignorance and arrogance. It's a common formula with you."

Snape observed him deeper from his chair across the room. He appeared to be taking in the statement with heavier thought- analyzing the truth in the words thrown at him. A long moment of silence went by before Snape muttered, "We will continue with our lesson." He used his wand and forced yet another book fly into his hand. "This book is of my personal preference. You will spend your time reading it slowly, digesting the words, and upon our last lesson we will discuss it."

"What book-?"

"It's name is not relevant to our lesson. This stack of books are all of importance and I expect you to have each partially read by our next meeting. I will focus our meetings on history and the central themes following evil. Next meeting we will discuss this and I expect you to contribute more thought than given today."

Harry silently ground his teeth in frustration.

"I presume you must have a question?"

"No."

"I also expect while in lessons, that though I am fortunately no longer a teacher of yours, I will temporarily remain the right to be addressed as 'sir' or 'professor'.

"Yes, _sir_." The comment tasted like vinegar. He fully knew Snape's intentions were to get under his skin and purposely tick him the right way for his own personal pleasure.

"Good."

The complete absence of sound took over the room. From the distance beyond the house the sound of a cawing raven could be heard in the distance, reminding the couple of their incapability to keep a conversation moving. Harry's eyes glanced at the clock. "Is their anything else?"

"Perhaps." Snape once again brought his fingertips to his bottom lip. "Tell me Potter, out of all the professions indispensable to "the boy-who-lived", why be an Auror?"

The question had never been thrown at Harry before. Mostly by now- three years into his training, those around him had accepted his inclinations to be one. Though the answer had not been asked before or even considered in what felt like ages, the answer rushed from his lips as it were recited many times. "I just want to make a difference. My whole life I have been essentially fighting against evil and have seen the lives it can take, as well as the lives changed because of dark magic. It's not that I like to fight, because really I can't stand feeling the threat of death, but knowing that I am making a difference to prevent that from happening again or to someone else. makes the thought of being an Auror something I'd pursue to do, no matter the challenges I face in getting there."

Snape frowned, "How "_lionhearted_"...Potter."

"Yeah, sure I guess it is." He refused to let the sly comment perturb him. He was well enough consciously aware that the efforts of the older man to hinder him or push him to the edge would be in vain as he refused to let himself lose his focus and explode. As much as it took, as hard as he had to try, he would not let the man get under his skin.

**000poo000ooo**

I have to say that I am so sorry this chapter is short! I have been having an off week that started with the keyboard on my laptop breaking which may or may not have involved peppermint schnapps. I should be getting my new one in the mail this week and after that updating will be much smoother for me but I wanted to post at least something since I have had such awesome followers!

Just so this is cleared up, I plan from now on to update every week to two weeks, depending on my workload that week regarding homework. This is a "filler" chapter and I really hate them but they need to be done.

Thank you so much for your time reading this :)


	5. Chapter 5

I am posting this ahead of time because I plan on spending a week with the next chapter and want to solely focus on just it. Here you go as a gift, this chapter is early! Sorry for any mistakes I may have glossed over, but I think I managed to catch them all.

**000ooo000ooo**

The next week went by smoothly. Not much of sorts happened as it progressed without commotion other than Snape's snarky comments during their lessons. Harry had done as Snape requested while at home and read the books he was instructed to read. He found "_Social Dimensions; Cause for Foe",_ to be less interesting then he had hoped, but none the less it was informative towards his career. It's context educated the reader about all angles of how a person could be shaped from society, and ways in which their course in the future could be altered just by their city or even their financial situation at an early age.

It was essentially speculation, but it made damn good sense.

When he and Snape had met for their second meeting, they primarily focused their discussion on financial influences on Wizards and Muggles. During their discussion, Snape brought up the Malfoys and compared them opposite end of the spectrum- the Weasley's. Since the time Harry had met Ron, he was always aware of his tight budget which included his secondhand books and supplies, and his hand-me down clothes. Even his pet rat Scabbers had the appearance of worn use.

Harry was at first skeptical to have a conversation about his best friend's lack of wealth during his childhood, but found that for once it went without being slandered. Snape had actually brought up that the values which Ron carried within him (bravery was even mentioned to his own astonishment) had to do with the beginning of his financial status. His parents unconsciously taught him that wealth was not of importance and he likely sought to find values within himself, where as Draco Malfoy relied on money for a value which his parents sought him to understand. So when put in dire situations to stand up for himself and his beliefs, he had no grounds to fall back upon.

For the second time in Harry's life he realized he actually admired the man and his wisdom. There was much more that was beneath the dark 'greasy' hair that curtained his face.

Aside from that conversation, not much else had progressed within his training, but they were off to a good start. Their second meeting of course involved the same tone of disrespect from Snape, but for as much as he actually taught Harry, it was worth it.

Later when Harry had gone home after their first meeting, he found the book which Snape had instructed him to read was about the Nazi era. This subject Harry had been aware of from his History lessons in school prior to Hogwarts, but he questioned the reason Snape had wanted him to study this book. Snape though, refused to get into a conversation about it whenever Harry tried to bring it up.

Snape would usually retort, "Nevermind that now-" or "Onto the next subject-" without giving Harry any reasoning as to why he was instructed the specific novel. But regardless, he read the first quarter of it anyways and slowly tried to take meaning upon the book. It was ultimately straight-forward though.

The savior of the Wizarding world stood before himself in his reflection in the bathroom. He analyzed his features and observed the calm expression his face wore when he was relaxed. Lifting a finger to his forehead, he brushed the scar and softly smiled. If only Derrick knew the true meaning of the scar.

Tomorrow was the anniversary to their one year relationship. Harry anxiously planned the event surrounding his plan to come forth with his true identity- a Wizard. At this point he was still unsure how Derrick would react and at times considered waiting another year before telling him. But despite the sinking feeling in his gut, he knew he had to reveal himself.

Derrick was by far the best person to come into his life. Their wasn't a quality about him which bothered Harry. He was very kind and always listened to him. Their sex life was fantastic, and at that Derrick was Harry's first and only person he had made love to.

Both shared a lot of the same interests, such as sports. Though, Harry's sport that he had in mind was exceptionally different, he was still able to convince Derrick that he enjoyed watching the same amount of football and soccer. Sadly though, that meant he was forced to watch it on television, and neither sports were as exciting as Quidditch. In fact, it made him miss his favored sport more than he had willingly admitted to himself. He would give anything to show Derrick his talent on a broom. But at this, he knew how foolish it would seem to a Muggle.

Harry turned on the sink and splashed the cool water on his face. It was the weekend and he had the day to himself as Derrick was away visiting his mother. Derrick had left the night before since the distance to travel was so far. He always left in the evenings and would return the evening of Sunday. This weekend though, Derrick promised to return home before afternoon so they could celebrate their one year together.

Harry finished rinsing the night away and used the towel to dry the droplets from his face. Stepping into his room, he stretched his arms above his head and glanced around. He optioned that he could take to reading some more rather than do nothing at all.

Harry strode over to the bedside table in his room and sorted through the stack of novels. He had cast a charm upon the Wizarding books to turn their contents into fiction literature. All he had to say was a simple incantation and the books would reveal their true contents for him to read when Derrick was not around. Immediately when Harry would set the book down, it would return to it's secret form.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he chose the book which was titled '_The Great Gatsby by F. Scott Fitzgerald_'. From the outside it looked like an original piece of American literature. The pages were thick and frayed along the edges. Brown binding for the cover was still in great shape, but the unique antiquness was easily noticable.

"Librumque revelare," he breathed.

The book's front lettering immediately changed to the Wizarding literature about History. He opened to the bookmarked page he had last left off from and carried on in hopes to read more than a chapter for once.

Some time had passed while he flipped through the pages in silence. For the first time he was completely content with placing his mind elsewhere within the book since the thought of his plan the next day gave him an immense sense of discomfort.

Harry flipped the next page over and saw a piece of paper fall onto the floor. He knelt down to pick it up and momentarily pondered if it would be nosy for him to read it. Snape probably wasn't even aware he had left it in his book, likely this was a long forgotton bookmark. The letter was folded up neatly and hardly fit in his hand. No one would notice if it were opened and then refolded. Harry sighed as he decided against reading it and so set the folded paper on the table.

Focusing back to his reading he picked up from where he had left off at. A minute had gone by before he realized he had been reading the same sentence multiple times. He bit his lip anxiously and looked back at the letter. Harry knew it had been tempting his thoughts away from studying.

Consequently, every time he had looked into Snape's personal life, he had always found out something prodigious which Snape hid from the world. The last time he had intruded on Snape's personal life had been at his home which led him to discover the man was interested in men, and had once fancied a particular lover. The time before that he had come to find out that his own father, Lupin and Serius were nothing but bullies and tormented the man, calling him "Snivelous" while they were students at Hogwarts. And with that, he had watched a scene of Snape as a child cowering down- frightened of his own father.

No, he would not look this time. With his luck, if he were to read it Snape would use legilimens and see right into his treachury. He had come so far not to distrupt their newly founded "friendship", if you could call it that.

He forced his eyes to pry away from the letter and back to the book. Immediately his eyes betrayed him and wandered back to the folded... _notebook paper_?

All of the letters he had seen from Snape were written on parchment. And at that, he wasn't sure he had ever seen notebook paper used in the Wizarding world. He considered the temptation. Maybe if he never gave Snape the reason to use legilimacy it wouldn't be an issue.

Taking a deep breath and feeling the pounding of his heart, Harry picked up the letter and began unfolding it on top of the opened book. Once it was unfolded, his heart jumped in his throat when he saw it wasn't titled to Severus, it was titled to himself- Harry. Had Snape slipped a letter for him to read?

His eyes narrowed as he immediately looked at the signature... Derrick.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have something that I want to talk to you about but I can only think of doing it this way. I realize that for the last year you have been beyond an incredible person.I was not looking for a relationship when I met you and I honestly wasn't planning on this going on for so long. I feel selfish that I have stolen a year of your life, time and love away from the world. There are so many great memories with you and I feel that in our relationship I had found myself a great friend. I think for my own selfish reasons I kept you at home with me because you made me feel better when I would feel down when no one else was around. I hate to tell you this, and it is horrible that I do it this way, but I have been seeing someone else for some time. We started out great in the beginning but I think we fell apart sometime in the middle. I didn't plan on this, but I have become much closer with the other person than I had ever planned. It's not you though Harry, it's always me in my messed up world. You know I am horrible at talking about my feelings and emotions, and each time I tried I couldn't get the words out. I am hoping you find this soon, so I put it in the books you are reading for Mrs. Figg. Please, when you find this, you can leave me a message on my voicemail and I will be sure to not return home until I can come get my things when you go to work. _

_I can't help but get the sinking feeling there is more to you so I am doing this so you can find that for yourself. _

_Sincerely, _

_Derrick. _

The only sound that came from the room was the thud on the floor and wrinkling of pages. A book lay on the floor, the title "_The Great Gatsby_", lay facing upwards.

_ooooo Snape's Perspective ooooo_

Snape woke in the morning with a feeling of apprehension in his stomach. He couldn't gather an idea of what gave him this feeling, but regardless he pushed the feeling aside and rose to his feet. His warm bed beckoned his return, but his betrayal to get the day started was much stronger. The mornings had ever so grown cold calling him to start the fire in the fireplace before attending to his morning routine.

Once he had poured himself his cup of coffee, he then went to the room which was now warmed from the heat of the flames.

Relaxed in his chair with the heat of the flames dancing upon his body, Snape felt the dosing of his eyes toying with him to return to sleep. This urged him to drink his coffee and settle his attention with the rising sun just behind the trees. Frost covered most of the ground and the remaining of leaves upon the branches. Mounds of dead orange and yellow covered the ground.

Time seemed to move slowly this morning. He looked to the clock, _5:48_.

His thoughts drifted to Potter. Their last lesson had gone particularly well, which honestly surprised him though he knew it shouldn't of. Any person who had spent three years of their life dedicated towards a career would have the motivation to be interested in various, but relative subjects. Unfortunately Potter's past track record regarding school had given him a bad reputation, but it was easy to see he really was enthusiastic about being an Auror now that Snape had witnessed it first hand.

He was intrigued with the young man for several of the comments he made during their discussion actually showed he had a pinch of intelligence.

A mere _pinch_, but something insightful was behind his scarred forehead.

Snape lifted the steaming mug to his mouth and looked at the clock from the corner of his eyes, _5:55_.

Surely he did not miss Potter run by? Perhaps the man was late this morning. Possibly sick?

He shook the thought away considering that he had never known Potter to miss school from anything that wasn't related to being at the wrong place at the wrong time. They had a lesson in hours so if Potter were sick, he would of sent an owl by now. He decided that the man must be late and would run by any time.

But Potter never ran by. After an hour had passed he knew for certain to stop wondering if he would.

Snape found himself growing uneasy. He was a man of routine, and this was in fact part of the routine. Potter would run by and he would grumble to himself and pretend the man didn't exist. It was as simple as that.

He almost laughed out loud to himself at the thought of realizing that the _absence_ of Potter, distraught him just as much as his appearance did in the beginning. Though once their lesson came about today, life would return the same and his vacation would be at complete peace once their training was complete. This moment would be a mere memory in Snape's head that he would never let on to anyone else, that he actually concerned for Harry Potter over a mere incident of him not running in the morning.

No, he would never admit it. He cared not for the boy.

**000ooo000ooo**

Hey guys, thanks for keeping up with this if you have been!

I finally got my keyboard in the mail and am happily typing once again. This week was really challenging for me because it was one of those where 'one-thing-right-after-another' happens. My keyboard broke (this is pretty big for me since I have online classes), my car was broken into and to replace everything cost me about $100. The same day I had to buy new car insurance and found out that because we were hit by a drunk driver last year that we cant get the best deals because of how picky the companies are. It was a little bit of a let down but what can you do? And then last night my newer tv decided to go poo for no reason. Gahh. I cant win this week lol.

Enough about me though, I just needed a quick vent.

Thanks for your time, I appreciate everyone's kind thoughts and encouragement!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note at bottom.

**000ooo000ooo**

Severus stood before his bay window in the afternoon. He looked out across the road to the trees which had lost all their leaves. The bitter chill of the mornings had made it's way into the day as well. A burning hot fireplace constantly provided relief from the near-winter weather.

His eyes scanned the road, awaiting to see the young man, wondering if he would show to this lesson. Harry had missed the last two.

He hadn't resumed running in the last week either.

Snape eventually gathered the will to send an owl to Potter, telling him to show to their next lesson or they were finished. Half of his heart sent the letter out of concern for his former student, but the other part was for the fact that remained- he sought to teach.

If Potter didn't show to this lesson he would certainly find his precise whereabouts and demand an explanation.

In the end, what made this all unsettling from the beginning was that Harry hadn't even sent a letter saying why this had come about. By now it was certain he was not ill. Something _was_ amiss. Snape began to think Harry hadn't approved of their studies. Perhaps he didn't feel the social stand-point was essential, or that the reflection in History of Dark Magic was not necessary. If that were the case, then he was just as Severus had thought all along. Ignorant and very narrow-minded. At least he had the courtesy to discontinue running as promised.

_Typical_ Potter.

Perhaps though, he hadn't been accepted into the next training Phase. That would give reason for him to discontinue, but it still didn't provide as to why he wouldn't owl him.

Eventually he saw the man walking down the road towards his home. Automatically he felt a little bit of relief within himself- despite his all around dislike for the man. Harry's arms were huddled around his frame in effort to keep himself warm. His hair was as messy as ever, for the wind had made it's own suggestions on how to style it. As he walked against the breeze, it brought with it many leaves it had stolen from the ground or from the remains left in the trees.

Snape tore his eyes away from the man and strode to his door and opened which allowed many leaves to come flying in, along with the vicious bite of the cold breeze. Snape came to terms that he was indeed glad to see he hadn't been abandoned. Even though he was tutoring _Harry_, he was still teaching. And that to him alone was a fresh of breath air from his solidarity. He did enjoy his peace but teaching was a passion of his that he had grown fond of for many years.

Harry made his way up the walk way in the yard. He didn't even look t the taller man until he was on the porch. His whole body was shivering.

"You obviously have missed our last two lessons!"

Harry did not flinch as he held himself huddled below the towering, and very furious man. "Sorry. I had some personal s-stuff." His green eyes met with angry dark ones. The chill of the air outside had tinted his cheeks a flush red.

Harry's did not at all look the same. His eyes looked heavy, dark circles contrasted against the green. 'Weary' and 'down' were a complete understatement to his appearance.

"Personal stuff, what?"

"Just personal stuff-"

"You are forgetting what I had asked weeks ago. You will address me by 'sir'."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Personal stuff, s-sir." His body began to shake worse as his blood slowed from the lack of movement.

Snape noticed the shuddering and frowned at the sight. "Why did you not wear a warmer coat?" The question left him before he could stop it. He felt his stomach turn at the sound of concern which had also left his lips.

Harry's eyes instantly softened. "Oh... um, I'm not sure."

"You are 'not sure'?" He rolled his eyes. "A grown man and you cannot be responsible to keep yourself warm? Why then, did you not warm yourself? You _are_ a wizard. A pathetic excuse for one, nonetheless."

"_Sir,_ I have not been myself. Please, c-can we just get on with lessons?"

He would of normally jumped at the opportunity to respond disapprovingly at Harry being outspoken. Normally. But something was awry, and perhaps the lack of being surrounded by students made him lose his ill-tempered self. Maybe. Whatever the reason though, he was consciously concerned for Harry, and even more so that Harry had addressed reason for concern by admitting he had not been normal.

"Very well, step inside. But next time I will blast you with fire myself if you show up half to hypothermia!"

Harry nodded, teeth chattering, and walked past the man who closed the door behind him. He made his way over to the fire and stood before it all while still holding his frame in attempt to overcome the chill still upon him. Snape silently made his way into the seating room and observed the younger man from behind. He couldn't get the idea from out of his mind that a big change had occurred. Snape was usually an intuitive Wizard and his instincts were typically correct.

"How far have you gotten on the books I assigned?"

"Um, about... maybe a quarter way on each of them."

He held back the urge to reach out and smack the man. "I'm surprised at myself that I expected more from you."

Harry turned his head around and met eyes with the older wizard, but promptly looked away. He left the warmth of the fire to sit on the couch. Snape followed suit and sat across from him on his lone-chair.

"Yeah. I guess I could of read more."

"Perhaps you do not take our lessons seriously?"

"No, I do! I'm sorry, I have been... busy."

"Excuses. Regardless, next time I expect you to have at least one book completed. More particularly, I would expect you to _attend_ our lessons."

It was obvious Harry did not hear him. He had lost himself in thought and stared at the rug on the floor between their feet and he bit his lip unconsciously as his eyes bore into the carpet.

Snape took this chance to observe the younger man while he would go unnoticed. He looked very shaken, like he hadn't slept or either ate in days. His face which normally shone with confidence had lost it's touch and gave the appearance of being incredibly depressed.

"Very well. What have you found interesting so far from your readings?"

Silence.

"Potter!"

His head shot upwards as his emerald eyes found the blazing dark ones. Snape rubbed his brow together frustrated. Obviously the younger of the men was far too distracted.

"I assume they accepted your letter for me to tutor you?"

Harry slightly nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Mm. Well, regardless, I think it could be best not to linger on not being accepted for Phase IV."

Harry's eyes looked into Snape's curiously. "I have been accepted already."

Out of habit, his hand found his way to his bottom lip and rested itself there. "I assumed that was the reason for you to not come to lessons; you had conjectured that you were not accepted and felt our lessons were unnecessary to continue."

He slipped his hands into his sweater pockets. "Oh. No, sir."

A silence cast it's deafening curse among the room. Snape continued to observe Harry who had once again lost himself on an invisible spot on the middle of the floor.

"I heard- through the grapevine," his eyes automatically rolled before continuing, "that Granger and Mr. Weasley wed not too long ago."

"Yeah. A year ago."

"Hm." He paused and thought about how to discover the truth without appearing obvious to his investigating. Nothing seemed amiss with his best friends so instantly his thoughts adverted to what he had read in the Prophet many weeks prior.

"I assume things are going well with your _muggle_ friend?"

Harry suddenly tensed.

_There. _

_He found the sore spot. _

_But why did he even care that he had done so?_

"Why do you ask?" He breathed the question so quiet that Snape was surprised he had heard it despite the wind pounding on the windows from outside.

"It would seem that to any person, knowing that their significant other were the savior of the world would be incredibly awe-inspiring. I would think that you in particular would be soaking this attention up."

"Yeah well it wouldn't do me much good anyways," Harry scoffed. He turned his head to the side and looked into the source of heat.

Snape's eyes bore in the side of Harry's head. "Why would it do you no good?"

His face shot towards Snape. "Because he won't ever know I was a bloody wizard!" Harry stood up and raised his fist but held it firm beside his face while his eyes were shut tight. "He won't bloody know, and even when I told him he just didn't get it!"

Snape wasn't even alarmed by the outbreak. The lash of anger served better than to have the boy moping during their sessions. Possibly once he got this outburst out they could return to their duties.

"That is not surprising that a muggle would not understand a Wizard." He stated the last part as if it were plainly the most obvious thing he knew of. His eyes never once left Harry who still had his own shut but had calmed somewhat.

"It is surprising when you thought they had truly _loved_ you." Harry never lost composure once, but Snape was intuitive to hear the hurt in his voice regardless. He let his fist fall beside his side.

A thought in Harry's words struck him suddenly. "You said, 'he won't ever know' that you were a wizard?" Snape's eyes furrowed.

Harry opened his own but kept them held on the fire. "He won't," he breathed softly.

"Potter, you must be aware that this is not making any sense... even to me."

His head softly shook. He looked as though he struggled to come forth with what Snape asked. After a moment, he formed the words which he was conflicted with himself to say. "I did it. I did the spell and erased his memory."

His hand dropped from his lip, actually shocked to hear what was said. "You erased his memory? Why?"

"Because he bloody panicked!" Harry still didn't make eye contact as he raged, explaining the story to his former teacher. "He started cursing at me, telling me I was a damn freak or something! All I thought-" he momentarily stopped and calmed himself before continuing, "I just thought he had said he knew there was more to me in his letter. And so I showed him what I was when he had come home. But I should of bloody known it was already too late! He blasted found _someone else_. He planned to leave me as soon as I confronted him. Regardless, I messed it all up. I don't know how far I erased his memory but once I did it, he just looked so _damn_ confused. He had no idea who I was! And then he just grew even more panicked. He knew something had happened because I was standing before him shaking. I was bloody shaking so damn bad because I felt as though I killed him!" Harry snapped towards Snape, his eyes shown brightly with tears threatening their existence.

He had begun breathing deeper, bearing green eyes meeting the dark ones. "I haven't been the same since. I don't know what to do anymore. I am ashamed- ashamed I am a Wizard for the first time of my life! I should of just let him go- let him run and tell the world. I doubt they would of believed him. But I was scared and at the same time I hated him for what he did. But now I just hate myself twice as much because though he hurt me, I loved him."

Speechless, Snape observed Harry from his seat. He would of never thought that Harry Potter would ever do something to this extent. Erasing one's memory was not bad if it was absolutely necessary. In some respect, Snape admitted to himself that he may have done the same...

"This is why you have been missing your lessons?"

"This is why." Harry brought his hands to his face to rub the un-shed tears from his eyes. "I never felt something so strong. Never. I saw it all the time though- Hermione and Ron practically are in their own world and I am _so _happy for them, but then I felt left to find that for myself. And I _had_ it."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know." He turned to his body was facing the bookshelf. He became lost in thought while Snape silently considered what he was informed of.

"You know, it's ironic in a way- what happened..." His hand ruffled his short hair. Something about seeing that made Snape's heart beat faster. _Just slightly._

"Educate me."

Harry's hand went from his hair and began to rub his forehead. "Well, it's ironic that I did that to him because he freaked that I was a Wizard. He had slipped the note into a book that looked like a regular novel, but all along it was the book about _Wizarding History_ which I had charmed." He almost laughed. "It's ironic that I was a Wizard all along, doing those sort of things... yet he saw me as a freak when he actually knew. Nothing had changed except for him knowing."

He let the words soak in, unsure of what to say to the younger man. He and Harry had never been on good terms and even though they were nowhere near a friendship, they still shared each others deepest moments. For one, Snape had been the one to find the wreckage of the home where his parents body lay slain. He had witnessed Harry's turmoil in the stands immediately after the attack of his fellow classmate during the Tri-Wizard Tournaments. It was also he who was a part of saving Harry from Crouch's son. And Harry of course, had seen into his dark moments in time on two separate occasions. What else was there to lose if he let the boy confine in him for once? They were technically closer than anyone else realized. "How long were you and this... muggle... together?"

"Derrick. And it we were technically together exactly a year... to the day."

"Only a year."

"You don't get it though. I gave what felt as my soul to him. And he burned-crushed-smashed it the day he left me a letter- in the book- saying he had found a new person. You have no idea how that hurt me. I had given myself to him and been thrown out as a reject. And it still hurts the same as it did that day. In fact, I don't ever feel that it won't."

"It feels that way... in the onset."

Harry turned around to look at the man before him. He would of never expected the man to share advice to him, but the most of the surprise came from the advice which also admitted to his own hurt. Rather than ask Snape of his own past loves, Harry nodded, thankful to not be made out to be a fool for once when he actually felt as if he were.

Snape rubbed his lip. "They say that 'failure is the only opportunity to begin more intelligently'." With that he met Harry's eyes and gave him a soft nod.

Harry sighed. "Yeah. I suppose you are right."

"I cannot lie to you and profess this will be easy. What you did will likely plague you for some time to come. Erasing a memory under such circumstances was not the best use of magic. And that of one whom you say you loved. But, you are young. And from the sounds of it, that Derrick must of strayed from a good path. Betraying a person you care of is of the more cowardice ways to end a companionship. I myself... would likely of done the same if I were in the similar event."

Soft expressions met. For a brief moment if felt as if meeting each other for the first time. An understanding was shared between the two men.

"Now that we have that out of the way.." Snape forced himself to roll his eyes as if the event had actually been an annoyance.. "..do educate me what you found interesting from your books you have been reading. If you cannot think of at least three things then I will find it upon myself to read these books to you after tucking you in. This of course sounds absolutely vulgar to myself, as I am sure to you as well. So please do think of something."

Harry almost smiled. He found a comfortable spot on the couch and did his best to forget the hardship of his past in that moment.

He couldn't name the exact reason why, but for some reason, the weight on his heart had drastically lessened since he had met Snape for lessons.

_000ooo0000_

Later that evening, Severus was working on cleaning his kitchen area before doing his evening reading. Harry had left his home minutes prior allowing him to attend to his regular daily routine. He always preferred to do cleaning by hand, particularly scrubbing the kitchen counter. He felt a sense of accomplishment by providing surfaces with an absolute clean surface. Part of him knew he was considering "overly-obsessive" in his cleanliness, but he just knew what he liked and maintained it to that aspect.

Snape set the dirty rag by his sink and pulled out his wand. He whispered a spell which cleaned the cloth back to it's prior state- as bacteria free as a spell could make it.

He was about to put the cloth away in a drawer when he heard the rap of a knock on his front door. He set the cloth down upon the counter surface and walked to the door.

When he pulled the door open, he was completely speechless to see who stood before him.

"Hello, Severus."

**000ooo000ooo**

Authors note: I hope you guys are enjoying the slow bonding between the two :)

I wasn't 100% satisfied with this chapter, but I wanted to update sooner than later and get working on the next chapters coming up which will have a bunch of Harry and Snape! I am having issues with scene breaks. Apparently doesnt like symbols which I have seen on other fanfictions in the past. So please bare with me if you noticed before. Thank you for all the lovely reviews I received, but mostly thank you for reading!

**Asphodel21**: I predict in the future that Harry will fall into a deep depression and a stubborn and possessive Snape will refuse to let that happen, therefore having to rip Harry from his bed ;)

**The arithmancer**: I know, I felt bad for him. I hope I made his heartbreak feel real enough.

**Angel-Miyu**: I am a huge Snape lover. He has so many inner layers to him that are so fun to peel while writing him. Him and Harry compliment each other in that aspect because we know who Harry is fairly well, but he has to work to figure out who Snape is.

It has snowed in my city today. As much as it's "eew", it's also very pretty, which inspires me to want to write future scenes with Harry + Snape + snow! Who knows what that could lead to ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, Severus."

Severus's mouth hung open as he surveyed the man in front of him. The man before him appeared as a regular Muggle, wearing blue denim jeans and a basic black coat. Snape knew this man though and he felt the rush of adrenaline through his body. He held back the instinct to stun him as he felt his fingertips burn in longing for his wand.

"I thought you'd miss me."

"How could you possibly fathom that idea? Leave here, _now._"

"So quick to making assumptions." The man let out a soft chuckle. His bright eyes twinkled with menace. "Please forgive me, I do not mean to come here for confrontation."

"I care not if you came here for a cup of tea!"

The man frowned. "Do you not wish to see me, my dear Severus?"

"Do not call me that!" By now Snape had put his hand into his pocket and withdrew his wand. He pointed it directly at the man's chest. The man ruffled his short spiked gray hair in effort to show he was quite relaxed regardless of the physical threat.

"I came looking for you at Hogwarts a month ago but _Headmaster_ McGonagall informed me you had taken time off. She also dismissed me from the grounds. Though, I never much liked the old hag anyways. Remember our years at the school together?" He laughed out loud. "Those were the days. I'm surprised you did not return as Headmaster. You would have kept those little wretched twerps in line."

"I said _leave_." Snape lifted his wand to the man's face. "Do not give me warrant to harm you. We both know I am the _better_ Wizard and can quickly make you wish you had never wormed your way into my life."

He softly smiled. "Oh Severus. You _have_ really changed. I had only heard, but presumed it not true."

Snape did not say a return. His eyes glared deep into the man.

"Very well. I just came for one question. Will you not answer it?"

"No."

He sighed. "I thought so much." An evil sneer formed on his handsome features. "In case you do not know, I have been admiring you from a distance for some time now. I have been keen to your whereabouts since shortly after my venture to Hogwarts. As much as I would like to say that McGonagall has her strengths, alas, I also have mine. I used my _insight_ to see into her mind and her knowledge of your whereabouts showed me these trees, which I know are central to this area." He paused to smile.

"I came to this region, and after many weeks of feeling hopeless and deprived of a solution, I eventually recognized your eagle-owl carrying the Prophet. It was possibly fate, as I myself did not think such chances possible." He took a step back so his side was turned towards Snape's body. He peered out to the barren forest. "I sent my own falcon to track your owl and sure enough, I was able to locate you eventually. It was much effort, but I assumed you would be thrilled to see me once again."

"Wasteful words. I care not for your monotonous story."

"Oh, but you will." He laughed and turned towards him again. "I also saw a young man, who I very well recognize just like the rest of the Wizarding world. I saw him leave your home today and on other separate occasions. I assume you two are _close_?" He winked, flashing his blue eyes.

"How dare you?! He is but a fool."

"I thought so much. You are not too different from your former-self then. For I know you would not betray your loyalties to your Dark Lord, even if he _is_ dead. But regardless, I have not come here to inquire on your old self. I have but one question that I would insist be answered."

Snape would have blasted the man away in that moment. But the fact that Harry had been mentioned made him hesitate. "Ask me your question and then go," he sneered.

"That was what I thought." He chuckled. "When I first began observing you, I heard a conversation about our letters brought up between you and that Harry Potter. Coincidentally, that is exactly what I have sought you out for! I need those letters to ensure my secret. But, I heard that they were burned. All but one."

"You know the odds."

"Oh, but the odds are still there. You know Severus, that I cannot allow such a risk. That would be..._unprofessional_ on my part. I need to ensure the letters he found were actually _all_ burned." His eyes gazed directly into Snape's.

Severus felt a pang in his head. "Don't you dare!"

Kirnap frowned. "Ah. You are still very skilled in Occlumency, fortunately for you. I taught you the skill, it was the only way I could figure out your closed off thoughts. Eventually you resisted, and surprisingly grew strong...even to me. You can appreciate me for that."

"I would never think such nonsense," he growled.

Kirnap shrugged. "Back onto subject. I need all the letters Severus."

"There are none. I have begun my reborn life- away from filth like you, and those did not venture with me."

"See, you leave me no choice then. I'm afraid that I cannot take that chance. I do agree you are much too strong for me to fight. Though, it will not take me long to find the whereabouts of the boy."

His eyes instantly became threatening. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, but I would. And you know it."

"You would be foolish to try. That '_boy'_ defeated the Dark Lord. You would be but a pesky fly in comparison."

Kirnap laughed. "Oh but fly's, they do seem to react quite quicker than humans. I would predict him, and _kill_ him...if he tried."

The anger that enraged his body took over Severus's control. He had always watched over Potter from a distance, and though the darkness of the world had ceased, he would be damn sure this pathetic excuse for a human was not the one to kill him off in the end. "You leave me no choice," he spat.

Kirnap withdrew his wand and took several steps back into the yard. Snape quickly followed foot all while keeping his wand trained on his opponent.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

"_Protego_!" Kirnap shouted merely in time to deflect the attack. "Using your old spell I see. Very well- _Crucio_!"

Snape flicked the spell away with his wand at ease. Kirnap glared daggers at the man for he could sense that with this taste of their informal duel, he was ultimately at a disadvantage.

Snape was just about to throw a curse at the man when Kirnap yelled, "You will not see the last of me, old friend." Before Snape could reply the man apparated, leaving a twirl of leaves upon the ground to dance in the brief breeze left behind.

_000ooo000_

Harry lay sprawled out across the couch in his living room. As soon as he had come home, he had felt overly exhausted and flopped his body onto the cushions. It was a relief to the ache in his body, begging him for sleep. In the last week he hardly had the energy to do much, including eating or dressing himself. He had managed to sit in the shower each day, but only if he promised himself the burn from the hot water to distract his thoughts from the memories of Derrick.

Today though, felt like running a marathon.

In the end, he was ultimately thankful to have made his way to Snape's. It made him realize that he was in fact still alive and existed in the universe. The last week had been but a blur, as if he were living in a never-ending dream.

Some sort of nightmare, really.

Waking up each morning made him wish he didn't exist. Before he could even open his eyes, reality brought the realization of what he lost, along with the sharp pang left from Derrick's cheating. Each morning he had the same realization, and each morning he wished for a resolution.

His thoughts constantly drifted back to wishing he would have a chance to apologize.

Earlier this day, he had to force his body from the bed in response to Snape's letter. He never intended to not show up on both occasions. It had just happened. In regards to him arriving so cold, Harry had quickly slipped on clothes for his walk to Snape's. At the time, he hadn't considered the temperature outside, and even as he felt the bitter sting he focused on it. It served as a great distraction, allows his thoughts to clear on the couple-mile journey.

Snape_ had_ inquired why he hadn't used his wand to warm himself. It was true that when he was almost to his destination he felt as though he could no longer handle feeling cold.

Truthfully, he wouldn't of used his wand even if he had it on him. He didn't deserve to.

Since the ordeal with Derrick, Harry had decided that as a consequence he was not going to use magic for some time. The letter lay discarded inside the bedside drawer. On top the letter, he set his wand, as a reminder to everything he lost.

After an hour of lying lifeless, Harry moved his head to look at the shelf facing the couch. On one of the middle shelves, sat a still picture of his two best friends. They were newly and very happily married in the photo. Ron's blush was redder than his hair and Hermione looked absolutely happy. How he missed them. A meeting was surely in order. If anything, they would likely have great advice. If not, he could use the laughter.

Upon losing himself in thought, he began to drift off to sleep. Just as he slipped off into the dreams of longing for something lost, he heard a tapping on the glass. The tapping persisted louder and harder, stirring his thoughts from sleep. Eventually he opened his eyes and tried to comprehend the sound. He turned his body over in order to see where the sound was coming from. In the darkness, he spotted an unfamiliar owl holding a letter on his balcony porch, tapping their beak upon the glass door. Rolling off the couch, he slowly made his way over to the letter carrier.

Ever since Derrick had left, Harry had allowed the owls to bring his mail to his apartment. Before, they would deliver it to the mailbox down the road once no one was in sight. To be honest with himself, he enjoyed the presence of an occasional owl. He missed Hedwig dearly and to this day had not bought another pet.

He slid open the door and reached his arm down. The little owl hopped over and placed the letter in Harry's hand. His fingers softly nuzzled under its beak in thanks. The little feather-ball gave a soft hoot and fluttered away.

He shut the sliding door and leaned back on the glass. Sliding down to the floor, he opened the letter.

Once opened, he read:

_Potter, _

_Do not leave your home. I will be by tonight to collect you. I cannot explain now. Keep your eyes and ears open. Do keep your wand close._

_-Severus Snape_

Confused, he read over the letter many times. Collect him? 

He felt his heart beat in his chest. Surely this meant something serious as he was instructed to keep his wand close. With that thought, his thoughts drifted over to his room where his wand lay in the drawer.

No.

He did not feel he deserved to defend himself if anything happened. And was that even necessary? What was Snape playing at anyways?

Frustrated, Harry crumpled the letter and tossed it aside. His forehead found its way into his hands. He was too tired to care. Eventually, his eyes closed in order to relax the aching feeling for desperation of sleep.

_000ooo000ooo_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The next thing he knew, he was hearing the beating sound of pounding on his door. His body began to wake and he came to realizing that he had apparently slid on the floor and slept there. The roughness from the carpet burned against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he immediately saw the crumpled piece of paper.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hold on," he grumbled to himself more so than to who was at the door.

Fumbling his way to his feet, Harry finally stood up and found his way to the door. Opening it, he saw Snape at his doorway.

The man looked hostile. "What took you so long?"

"Erm, um...I was sleeping?"

Snape stepped past Harry and into his home. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes, come inside," he teased softly.

"Did you get my letter?!"

Harry shut the door behind him and stared at the man, wondering whether or not to question his sanity. "Yes, I did. What...why are-"

"You need to pack. Expect a week- _at least_." Snape walked into the living room area and from his wand conjured two luggage packs. He held a pack out to Harry as if expecting immediate action from the younger man.

"I don't get it, _why_ am I doing this?" Harry questioned, taking few steps forward.

"Pack and I'll explain. We need to hurry."

"Can't you just tell me-"

"Potter, are you not listening?" He came close to the Harry and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Pack. Your. Bags."

Harry felt the man's hot breath on his face, his warning eyes bore into his green sleep-deprived ones. "You know if this is for training, this wasn't what I expected."

"I can assure you, this is not training," he snarled in reply.

Harry sighed. "I can't. I'm not going anywhere. And let go of me!"

The man held tighter. "Your actions will be consequential if you do not come with me."

"I don't care. I need to be here...I don't care about whatever crap this is." He looked away from Snape. "What if he comes to get his things?"

Snape instantly released him. "You wish to mend things?"

It took him a moment to answer, but soon a barely audible "Yes," came from his lips.

"You're no good to your _Muggle_ if you're dead," he snapped.

Harry instantly looked at the man, his own eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, '_dead_'?"

"Yes. Dead, Potter. A fate you have narrowly escaped many times. Pack your things...or I will do it for you myself," he demanded.

Harry sighed. Reaching out, he snatched a bag from Snape, glaring at him as he did so. Without saying a word, he made his way into his bedroom and opened the closet. He sifted through his shirts, deciding which could come versus stay. They would have to be comfortable...and long-sleeved...he quite liked the thermal material...

Before he knew what was happening, Snape's arm flew past his face and began grabbing shirts from their hangers, roughly shoving the clothes into the bag held by his other hand.

"Um...thanks but I can do this." It was odd to have Snape touching his clothes. The shock of him demanding he _leave_ hadn't quite warn off. This was too much. He watched as his closet became a giant mess of discarded clothing upon the floor. "Is this really necessary?"

"We don't have time, Potter!" He finished grabbing a random selection and then opened a drawer of jeans in the bottom drawer of a dresser. He instantly began to seize a few pairs. Harry quickly opened his drawer of underwear and socks in the top, not wishing to question if Snape would be bold enough to help himself.

"I will finish with the clothes, you get anything else which you could not go without."

While Snape finished with his clothes, Harry went and sat on the edge his bed and opened his bedside drawer. He pulled out his books and neatly placed them in the bag. When he looked up, Snape was already standing by his door with a full bag slung over his shoulder.

"You know, you still haven't told me yet. This _does_ sort of feel like kidnapping."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Potter, one could not pay me enough." He looked into Harry's questioning eyes. Knowing he would have to explain the ordeal in order to get the man moving faster, he finally sighed, and then began. "Those letters. The letters you burned. Tell me you really did destroy them all."

Harry almost laughed. "You're honestly worried I'd take them to the Prophet?"

"Answer me!"

Harry shook his head chuckling, ignoring the man's insistence. "I did, I burned them _all_. I'm sorry I told you that...it seemed like a good idea at the time to...you know...get under your skin."

Snape instantly felt frustrated. The young man had no idea what jar of flubberworms he had opened that day.

"There is a man...the man you mentioned in the letters- Kirnap Crowell. He was not an honest person and he discussed many of his darker secrets to me...in _those_ letters. I cannot tell you everything now, but I can inform you that he is very dangerous, manipulative, and determined. He came by earlier to inform me that he had overheard you say that you still retained a single letter... the one you threatened to blackmail me with. He is worried the secrets of his will be released to the world and he means to be sure that will never happen."

"So? I'll just tell him I really did burn them all."

"You naive fool! Kirnap Crowell won't believe you! He will try to kill you if you deny owning one. Regardless of that, you saw the letters. What if you unconsciously read something he didn't want anyone to see? The only reason I am still alive is because he knows I am too strong for him."

"I killed Voldemort."

Snape shook his head. "It matters not. I know him well enough to remain alive. You, Potter, do not know him. If you stayed here, you would surely be dead by next week. I insist you leave...with me."

Harry considered everything Snape had said. It seemed impossible to him that he was already delving back into trouble after just few years of being without it. "What _sort_ of things was he involved with?"

"That is not important in the present moment." His eyes scanned the window over Harry's shoulder. It was already dark outside, and as much as Snape tried, he wouldn't be able to see in the woods surrounding them. "I insist you finish quickly."

"I still have a right to know. You cannot just expect me to leave without explanation."

Snape knew Potter was right. He was no longer a student-a child-and Snape could not simply force him to leave for the sake of his own protection. Potter was, in the end, in charge of where and what he did. Though, he really did not have time to explain this. "Potter, you must _trust_ me on this this. I _promise _to explain everything when we are safe-at my home."

Harry stopped packing the last of his things and stared at the wall. "How long will this take to sort out?"

"I will need to contact the Ministry. And that, I am afraid, will solely depend on how they handle it."

Unconsciously, Harry bit his lip while he considered leaving. Really, what did he have to lose by going with Snape? The very walls confining him constantly brought memories of heartache. And Snape was right. If he risked staying then there was a chance he would never apologize to Derrick. _If _he even came for his things... "Alright. Fine."

He stood up and threw the bag across his back. With his hand, he softly shut the drawer, leaving behind the painful reminder of his actions.

**000ooo0000ooo**

Thanks again for reading guys! Yep, Snape's ex-lover has returned. I hope it doesn't surprise anyone that Snape would of taken interest in his past with someone having evil-tendencies. And if depressed Harry by chance is annoying anyone, please don't be annoyed. Someone like Harry would love with all his heart, and after being betrayed in such a way I think he would be solemn for some time. At this point, it's only been a week since the incident. Eventually he will snap out of it, but I don't think he is ready **just** yet. He will snap out of it soon, with turn of events and will be very soon feeling affection from Snape. His anguish is working towards things later in the story.

UPDATE 11/08/13: I have received many reviews regarding this chapter not being up to PAR compared to the others. I have to admit I was rushed when I posted this, but realized after several reviews that I made several mistakes. I went back today and tried to fix what I could in a short amount of time. This chapter does feel rushed but I will make sure to not do that again. Thank you for my reviewers who let me know. I appreciate the constructive criticism. I am also working without a beta-reader at the moment. If anyone would like to receive a finished chapter to over-look then you can surely PM me, as I would appreciate the extra help.

**Asphodel21**: Thank you for you reading and keeping up with reviewing each chapter! Snape did implant some insight for Harry in order for him to move on. It'll be a little bit of a process, but Harry will get there.

**Griffincat**: Thanks for coming back and reading :) I love that you are becoming addicted! I have so much coming up between the two which will pay-off to your need to read this ;)

**Angel-Miyu**: Yeah, Harry will need to realize that Derrick was a douche. I don't want him to come off as a helpless Harry who is dependent on love (you know... the people who will date after being cheated on) so I don't foresee him dwelling on it for much longer. He is a strong person, just a little hurt at the moment. Snape will continue to be great towards Harry, once he gets past his stubborn side :) Thank you for reviewing with your thoughts :)


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: I researched online if a wizard can apparate without a wand, and the debate remains open. Based on what I read, I believe the argument which implies that a wizard cannot apparate without one, so I am going to use that basis for my story.

**000ooo0000ooo**

In complete silence, Harry and Snape scurried down a flight of stairs leading from the apartment. Both figures walked briskly in the night. They were silent and quick- as if travelers on a secret mission. An icy glaze covered the ground. A sign that winter was indeed near. Their breath created fog trails around them, as their noses, ears, hands and cheeks ached from the bitter cold.

Once in absence from any light, Severus stole a glance at Harry. Even in complete black he immediately noticed the younger man was violently shivering. Did he really need to care this closely for him? The pathetic man was less responsible now than he had been in his youth.

They didn't have a long journey, but it was _indeed_ a cold night and going on for much longer without warmth would surely slow them down. Rolling his eyes, he stopped short and instructed Harry to do as well. He removed the bag from his back and reached into it, feeling around for what was needed.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered in the dark.

Quietly, the man growled, "It appears you are still too _incompetent_ to dress yourself properly." Finally, his hand found what it had been feeling for and he pulled the item out. Snape reached out his arm and held it for Harry to grab.

It was his coat.

"Oh, um... thank you." Setting his own bag on the frosted ground, he took the jacket and put his arms through it. From the corner of his eyes, Harry watched Snape as he began fastening the buttons. The fact that Snape thought to pack this for him gave him the feeling that Snape thought more for him than he did himself lately. And that was indeed saying a lot. "I hadn't thought of it again."

"I presumed as much. Besides, I can't have you getting yourself sick, and thus getting me sick in return." He knew this was a lie to himself. Muggle illnesses were but a simple potion to cure. Something in his soul these last few days lightened his irritation for Harry, which allowed him to be _kind_. Ever since he watched Harry strive to achieve an education, then witnessed how easily he would let it fall because of love, he felt an unmistakable affection for the boy. This was simply most likely just because the qualities in Harry reminded Snape of himself at one point.

But lies that one tells himself can be just as _deceiving_ as those told by strangers.

Harry smiled to himself. Despite that Snape cared, he would never admit it. That was just the way things would probably always be, and he promised himself he would never take it to heart.

He threw the backpack over his shoulder and walked past Snape who followed suit. After a minute of silence, Harry inclined, "What _is_ your plan?"

They had been walking along the dark road for much time. Every snap of a branch in the darkness burned Harry's ears, aching his eyes in looking for the knowledge of what creator made such sounds. Occasionally a pack of coyotes or a lone owl could be heard in the hills surrounding them.

"The plan is, once we are further down the road, we will apparate to my home," whispered Snape. His voice was almost drowned by the sound of crunching gravel beneath their shoes.

Harry nodded to himself. His thoughts drifted to his wand sitting in the beside drawer. For the first time, he realized that maybe it wasn't a good plan to leave it behind. In the moment it felt right, but now he wasn't so sure. In fact, the acid in his stomach from the feeling of apprehension told him he should have brought it. It was a limb in regards to how he always had it on him and relied on it unconsciously. Sometimes, the demise of the dark days made him forget that the world still contained remnants of shadow.

Regardless, they were far enough down the road that he felt it would be a hindrance to turn around for it. He told himself that he likely wouldn't need it, as Snape would be able to sort this out within a couple days.

"What is that?" Harry suddenly stopped and looked to something shiny in the road. Both men approached what Harry pointed out. Snape pulled out his wand and lit the tip, directing it to the ground.

It was blood. Everywhere. A trail of blood led to the side of the road where a carcass of a doe could be seen. It's body had been ripped to shreds, as is whatever carnivorous animal attacked it had made sure to destroy the body first.

After several long seconds of the two men staring at the sight before them, Snape finally spoke. "We will apparate from here." They turned around and walked to the middle of the road, away from the beautiful life that had been taken.

"Erm, there's one problem." He looked at the ground, ready for the vicious attack Snape would surely have on him once he discovered Harry's carelessness.

"What, Potter?"

"I uh, I um... I left my wand at my place."

Snape did not speak for several seconds. He looked down at the man before him who refused to look him in the eyes. "I _told _you to have it on your body. Do you realize the mistakes you are making by disregarding what I instructed?"

"No I um... I read it in the letter, but I just... can't." Harry looked him in the eyes.

It took Snape a few seconds to comprehend what Harry was indicating.

Frustrated, Snape whipped out his wand and reluctantly held out his arm for the younger man to grasp onto. He had so much more to say in regards to the foolishness shown by Potter, but now was _not_ the time. They were sitting ducks in the darkness and the longer they lingered, the more likely they could be spotted and attacked.

Harry reached out and touched the sleeve connected to Snape's arm. He hesitated, but then squeezed his cold fingers around the man's firm forearm. Unexplainable to what he had felt before, Harry felt a rush of blood inside him. The next thing that happened was a possible coincidence, but in the darkness, he saw Snape's face turn towards his and hold eye contact for a long moment. The dark eyes bore into his bright green ones. Time, fear, and heed to get to their location suddenly became forgotten.

His fingers began to warm against the contact, making him wish he could wrap his other hand around the arm as well...

Snape's booming voice halted his trance. "Do you wish to splinch yourself?"

He shook his thoughts and realized he had been standing there, barely holding onto the extended forearm with his hand. This was surely a recipe for disaster, and luckily for him, Snape had not apparated yet.

Curious with the feeling he had felt a moment ago, he wrapped his arm further around the mans. But he never would find out if that connection caused the surge amplify. Not a second later, he felt the harsh tug behind his belly button and then his feet suddenly landed flat on a soft ground.

They had apparated precisely on Snape's lawn.

As soon as they regained their footing, Snape snarled, "You need to get over the past, Potter." He snapped his body around and headed for the house. Something stirred within him and whether for the wand being forgotten or further reasons, he was suddenly beyond frustrated with Potter.

Harry stood there alone and felt his cheeks redden. The feeling of disappointment he had caused for his petty actions came to the front of his mind. The man just didn't understand what turmoil his wand caused at the moment, but maybe he really _was_ holding on to his pain in ways that he shouldn't. He needed to consider the advice Snape had given him and simply move on.

Snape waited for Harry at his front door. His eyes scanned the forest around them. The former Death Eater felt the eerie tension that they were not alone.

Harry saw Snape's eyes trained on something in the distance. He stopped breathing as he listened to the sounds of the forest around that descended around the lone home. Realization of how foolish his decision was created panic within himself. The hairs on the back of his neck stood from paranoia. He was _completely unprotected... _

Harry hurried his way to the entrance where Snape stood. Snape looked down to Harry for a moment, studying his face. He nodded, then turned to his front door and unlocked it with a spoken spell. Both men quietly walked inside and felt the warmth and the added security from the home. The former student watched as Snape locked the door and then spoke several incantations to ensure its resistance against any basic magic.

"Can we go back for it tomorrow?" Harry asked once the man was finished.

"That would be unwise. He surely knows your location now that I escorted you. I wouldn't be surprised if Kirnap already looted your precious belongings." Snape walked past Harry and went down a dark hallway, leaving the younger man to resolve himself to the situation.

Harry stood alone in the entryway while he digested his thoughts. He felt a huge pit in his stomach. How could he have been so careless?

He snapped from his thoughts of helplessness and went to sit on his familiar spot on the couch. The feeling in his eyelids found their place in his thoughts, tempting him to shut them for a short time and ease the tiredness. He rested his forehead in the palm of his hands. For some reason, the thought of Snape stirred in his mind. Just Snape though, nothing else... except the feeling which Snape had caused him...

But surely, he must have imagined whatever it was...

It was _Snape_, after all.

_Not Derrick_.

He felt sleep toying with him again. Several minutes had gone by and Snape had not returned from wherever he stole himself off to. His body began to sway, finding resolution on the cushions to his side.

Thoughts of a figure in the forest taunted his mind. Possibly a man, he could not tell. A dark shadow stood a-top a hillside, looking down onto the house. The figure appeared to be now looking straight over it; only the light of the window was seen by the shadow. Harry was there, fast asleep on the couch, _wandless_. The shadow suddenly jumped. The shadow was now falling through the sky, the stars overhead floated farther away as he neared the window. Closer, closer, almost close enough. The shadow could see he was alone... closer, _closer..._he could see his scar upon the boy's forehead...he was so close...

Something touched Harry's shoulder-

Harry jumped with a start. He felt his heart lurch in his chest rushing the adrenaline in his veins. There was a man above him! Without looking he acted on instinct, shoving the figure far away. He then jumped up reaching into his..._empty_ wand pocket. Harry froze and looked at the intruder to see he had shoved..._Snape_ back onto the couch armed with just a blanket in his hand.

Harry's breathing quickened. "I'm sorry! Sorry, I had a dream...and you...well you weren't you, you were..."

Snape did not say anything. The shove had not been painful, more so it shocked him that though small, Harry was strong. He stood up and tossed the blanket on the couch. He noticed the direction of Harry's stare, which went out the window towards the dark forest. Snape had never before felt that the woods ominously surrounded the lone house. The thought came to him that Harry had had a nightmare about Kirnap. Striding over to the window, Snape slammed the curtains shut to hide any sight of the two of them inside.

He heard Harry let out a sigh. Realizing Harry felt unsafe without his wand, Snape decided now was the best time to distract him. "I saw you had fallen asleep before I could show you to your room, but I suppose now I can." He walked from the living room and Harry quickly followed suit. Snape led him into a hallway with a few different doors. "Here is the wash-room, over there is my room, this-" he stopped and opened a door, "is a closet, _marvelous_ I know." He shut the closet door, "You can find extra blankets in there if you become cold at night...seeing as you chose to leave your wand. And here," he opened a door and stepped inside, " is the room in which you will be staying."

When Harry went inside, he found the room to be nicely decorated, simple, but lavish for a guest. It was not too big, just the perfect size to be both comfortable and snug at once. On the bed, his two bags were placed. The room had a single window, which was thankfully already hidden by the curtain over it.

Snape stood in the doorway, waiting for anything the young man had to say. He watched Harry look around the room and eye his bags. Harry went over and opened one of them and pulled the books from his bag, laying each out on the bed. He looked at Snape.

"Thank you."

"Your bags were no concern."

"No I mean...thank you for...this." His hands gestured the whole room. "I wouldn't expect you to care."

Snape digested the words. After a long stretch of seconds, he finally said, "It would appear, Potter, that some sort of power beyond us, fate perhaps, keeps pulling us to work together."

Harry nodded then looked down to the books. "So I assume our lessons will continue regularly?"

"Perhaps more often, now."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, I suppose we may as well try and get out lessons done sooner than later. And then your life will return to normal- without me." Harry grinned at the last part.

It was obvious to himself he wished to say something else, but after deciding otherwise, Snape finally murmured, "Perhaps it may."

**000ooo000ooo**

Thank you to my new beta **Lollapalozzafanatic83 **for working with me on this and my last chapter.

**Angel-Miyu**: Haha keep reading then! They will surely find trouble together in the next coming chapters ;) I have some great ideas stormed up and am very excited to post them.

**GriffinCat**: I'm glad you agree with the pace I set for him. I think it'll be important for him to go through something like that to see the good in other people (_cough_) Snape.

**GreenVixen**, **JM2010** and **Jens2**: Thank you for pointing out that I needed a beta and being honest that my chapter needed help. I had been trying to avoid having a beta, but now I see why it's necessary. I believe I found a good beta who finds all the mistakes in my writing.

**The Arithmancer**: I was really hesitant at showing Snape's concerns so early in the story, but I think I will cover why he is showing concern in a later chapter. I'm happy you liked that already :) I have a lot planned out which Snarry lovers should enjoy!

On a side note, I should be posting every Tuesday now. I had been posting twice a week but I am slowing down to once a week so I can spend more time polishing chapters. Thanks for reading everyone :)


	9. Chapter 9

I just discovered the website HPCompanion. Oh wow, I wish I would have known of this when I read the books over the summer. If you haven't looked into it before I really recommend it, especially if you prefer the books to the movies and would love in depth insight to some of the chapters.

And yes, I know I said I would post every Tuesday, but I felt like I should post this one so I can focus on the snow scene chapter coming up in a few chapters. Hope you enjoy :)

Other A/N at the bottom

Last, I will say this once again, I do not own this fiction, characters or plot and am not making profit from this.

**000ooo000ooo**

The sound of cooking drifted into Harry's ears, prompting him to open his tired eyes and wake up. Peeking, he instantly shut them in protest to the strong stream of light shining through the curtains. It took him several attempts of blinking before his eyes stopped aching and adjusted to the brightness. He yawned and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Taking in his surroundings, the realization dawned on him that he was still in the home of his former professor. It felt completely odd to be in Snape's home, even more so that he had _slept_ there. Despite the sensation of being somewhere unfamiliar, Harry remarkably slept better last night than he had at his own apartment. He still felt as if he needed several more hours, but it was a drastic difference compared to waking up in a zombie state for over the last week.

Harry was opposed to walking out of the room and talking to Severus at the moment. Instead, he chose to read a chapter from one of the books. The night before, he had tossed his bag and books on the floor, so it was but a short reach from his bed to the floor to pick one up. The cold of the room made him not want to extend his reach further, even for one of the more preferred books, so he settled on the book closest about the Nazi era.

The chapter went over the brutal deaths forced upon the Jewish Muggles. Harry did as Snape had promised, and tried to read the book slowly in order to digest it. But he had a hard time reading this particular book. It made his stomach ill. Just the thought of all the countless lives lost was horrific, but to read the details? Even more so, what was there to digest that he did not already know from encountering war himself?

Since the end of the war, it was hard to re-live the horrific details from the past, such as brutal violence. The book was far from helping him feel better. Each time the book mentioned torture, it instantly reminded him of hearing Hermione screaming when Bellatrix had her way. When mass killings were stated, it brought up the factor of how many Wizards were lost, and how killing blood born wizards was essentially the same concept that Hitler had upon the Jewish. "_Impure blood._" Reading this book was bringing upon inner turmoil in Harry's soul.

Snape must have been doing this for a purpose beyond Harry's reasoning. This was senseless actions among _Muggles, _and had nothing to do with Auror training. The thought crossed Harry's mind that Snape had never actually given him an answer for the purpose of reading the book. Each time Harry had brought it up, the subject had been discarded.

If possible, maybe he could convince Snape to let him dismiss this one. Since he didn't have better things to do at the moment, Harry got up to seek out the man and ask him about the book. It was also a chance to find out if this ordeal with Kirnap had been sorted with the Ministry yet.

After getting dressed in the clothes Snape had packed for him, Harry opened the door to the hallway and followed the smell, which led to the kitchen. Sure enough, as he figured, food was being prepared. From the smell it was breakfast, bacon and eggs.

He felt the rumble of his stomach remind him that it existed within his body.. Truthfully, eating _was_ a struggle. He usually did not eat because he felt hungry, but instead because he knew that he should. After an attempt to eat just a few bites, he would develop the urge to throw up what he had forced down. The stress caused by the reminder that Derrick was somewhere else, (possibly happy with the person he had left Harry for) made food smell, taste, and look repulsive. There were times he would get his thoughts so worked up that he would _vomit _whatever he just ate.

Harry took a silent step into the kitchen. Divided by an island counter on the other side of the kitchen, was the first thing that caught him off guard. For starters, it wasn't a house elf that stood there, no, _Snape was cooking_, and on top of that, he was using his hands, _not magic_. Speechless, Harry gaped from his place in the doorway. Snape, out of all people, always used magic: to write upon the chalkboard, scare students from across the room, levitate supplies... stir potions... but cooking?

"I see you have finally risen and cared to join the day."

Harry jolted himself upright, aware he had been absentmindedly looking at his former professor, as if he were a magical creature. "Oh um, yeah...I was just admiring your cooking." It was the partial truth.

"I assumed we could use a meal before we leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, Potter. I did say yesterday that I would be contacting the ministry in order to settle this _mess, _you have unmistakably led me into again."

Harry felt his cheeks blush. He had the right mind to protest the accusation but it was essentially pointless. The man would never change his biases. "Do I need to come?"

"That would be most wise. In fact, I feel I should forbid you to stay. It does not go unnoticed that you tend you _seek out_ trouble rather than steer from it."

"But, you don't think he can get inside do you? I mean, shouldn't I stay and study or read one of the books?"

"Our trip will not be long. And though my magic performed is strong to withstand simple spells, I still do not see it practical to leave you behind-_wandless_." Snape began to pull the cooked food from the stove. With his wand, he levitated both silverware and plates from their places. He served both dishes with magic as well. "Would you like coffee or juice with your meal?"

The more time that Harry stayed with Severus, the more the man began to frighten him. Now he was being offered a drink–juice nonetheless. But he was in fact hungry...oddly.

"Um, juice...thanks." He pulled his thoughts from the food and forced himself to remember his original intentions for leaving the guest room. Snape began to pour the juice by hand. "Snape...er sir...I have been reading the book about the Nazi era, and I am wondering..._why_ Nazi's? It's a horrid period in time and I already learned this in school-before Hogwarts. Could I skip this one so I can focus on the others?"

Snape rested his hands upon the island counter while looking Harry in the eye. "Considerably, it would not harm you to refresh yourself upon such atrocities."

"Atrocities between _Muggles_..." Harry bit his lip.

"Perhaps." His dark eyes bore into the nervous green ones.

"So, it's ok then?"

"To do what exactly?"

"To skip the book."

"Skip the book, _what_?"

"Skip the book about Nazi's, _sir_."

"No." Snape picked up his plate. "Eat, Potter. We will leave soon after."

Harry glared daggers at the man but went over and picked up his plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. With his other hand, he took the juice and followed Snape to the small table, placed by a large window that overlooked the back yard.

A thick mist covered the ground hiding the forest of the hills. The mist could easily represent the way Snape acted sometimes. He was clearly visible for all to see, but absolutely impossible to see clearly through to the other side.

* * *

As told, Snape and Harry went forth to contact the Ministry. Snape used all last minute charms to protect the home's weaknesses where Kirnap could break through, such as doors and windows. Harry waited patiently in the front room, annoyed with the situation he was forced to be involved with.

He felt like a hostage. Like a child even. He hated the idea of having to be escorted everywhere and not being allowed to stay at Snape's alone. And the fact of the matter, which made it unpleasant, was _whom_ it was with. Had this been anyone else, he may have half enjoyed himself. Harry dreamed of returning home to his apartment and finishing lessons once and for all. The more time he spent around Snape, the more he was reminded as to why the man so easily passed as a Death Eater.

Snape came into the front room and stopped right beside Harry. He held out his arm, which Harry took hold of instantly. Within just seconds, the tender spot of his belly button was tugged upon, the world spun around them. Suddenly they landed precisely on the cement of an alleyway in London. Sound of crowded city life filled their ears-the honking of cars, beeping of heavy machinery, sound of tires upon pavement. They were now very far from the quiet of their typical whereabouts in the forest–where Harry wished to be.

It was as if Snape read his brooding thoughts, for he suddenly spoke, "Do not be too down Potter. We will be stopping in the _Auror office_ today."

His spirits did lift. Though he was still too irritated with Snape to say so.

They walked down a street and came to a booth that Harry remembered clearly from his fifth year. Both men pushed themselves inside despite how small the booth was. Harry pushed himself against the wall as much as he could to avoid being forced against the man. Snape took no notice as he casually used the dial pad on the phone to dial "62442".

Just the brush of their arms touching each other irritated Harry to an extreme extent. _So much for odd feelings_, he thought. He could have sworn the night before he had felt…

Severus handled checking in for the both of them. As they clipped the pins to themselves, they began to sink underground into the Ministry of Magic.

It wasn't long after that that Snape checked in his wand to the security desk. Since Harry did not have his, he leaned against the wall waiting for Snape to be finished. Once completed, they made their way to the second floor and arrived at the office where Snape had prior submitted an application to have Kirnap investigated. A young attendant who liberally blushed at the sight of the two men entering the office welcomed them. She seated both men and went to tell Williamson they had made it on time.

The young female attendant wore a bright yellow jumper that had bold horizontal black stripes. For pants, she wore plain black slacks. On top her head were a pair of large round sunglasses. Perhaps unknowingly, she gave herself the image of an insect. Neither men could help themselves from the humor of the sight. Snape rolled his eyes once her back was turned, as Harry held back a grin.

It was the only humor the two could share.

Once she came back, the lady–who quickly introduced herself to Harry as Penelope–offered both Harry and Snape a refreshment as the wait would be some time. Both declined, and retreated to reading magazines. Snape chose a Wizarding Politics magazine, as Harry settled for one about Quidditch.

He had barely read a paragraph about the World Cup when he heard, "So Harry, I heard you are training to be an Auror!"

He hated being polite in times like this. His irritation with Snape caused him to feel short tempered with almost anyone. Plus, having girls attempt to throw themselves at him became old, and were about the only conversations he shared with the gender lately. This likely, would be no exception. "Yes, I have one phase left."

"Oh how exciting! I bet you have top scores!" She leaned far over the counter top, exposing her cleavage.

He instantly averted his eyes. "Oh...yeah, well they're...they are _good._" He wanted to curse himself for confusing the implications for the meaning of "they are good".

She giggled. "I can't imagine you having bad ones. You're so talented! I read so much about you when _you_ beat Krum in the Tri-wizarding Tournament."

"It was all luck really. He was a great player." He tried to hint he was done talking by looking back to the magazine article.

"Yeah but-" he bit his lip out of tension (she misinterpreted this as well, and oddly smiled) "...you are such a great Quidditch player," she breathed.

"Er, thanks." Harry saw Snape smirk out of the corner of his eye. He had the sinking feeling that Snape was _grinning_ because of his suffering.

A piece of paper zoomed through an opened door and onto the desk of the attendant. She frowned, and then said, "Oh shame, his meeting must of finished early." She constructed a pouting face at Harry, who ignored it and abruptly stood up.

"Oh, _how unfortunate._" Snape half sneered. Harry glared at the man when the girl wasn't looking. As she led them to their meeting, her bright outfit burned their eyes as they followed her through the corridors.

She brought them back into a small office where they were seated once again. Neither spoke for many minutes after she had dismissed herself.

Before she had left, Harry was forced to decline the offer of a meeting with her. Didn't she read the Prophet anyways? Harry tried to avoid the conversation of what had just happened and knew it was only a matter of time before Snape brought it up.

"You should of set up a tea date."

"Shut it."

Snape grinned. Oh he so enjoyed himself.

Harry roughly crossed his arms. How he did not feel he could survive any longer with this man.

"Of course... it would need to be _organic_ tea."

"How come?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Simply because _bumblebees_ and pesticides don't mix." The man showed his teeth in a wide smile, admiring his own humor.

Before Harry could retort a reply, the door opened behind them and Williamson came in. He still wore the red robes Harry remembered him in from the night of the Battle of the Department of Mystery's. His hair was still held up in a long ponytail, though now it shown signs of age from where it began to gray. Harry immediately felt the painful memories of that night –watching his godfather fall through the veil...destroying Dumbledoor's office...he stopped looking at the man and instead focused on thinking of something positive.

"Hello Harry." He smiled kindly down at the back of young man's head, as he shut the door behind him. "Ah, good to see you Severus." He walked in front of Snape and shook hands with him before also shaking Harry's hand. Finally, Williamson took his seat on the other side of the desk. With his wand, he levitated a file from a shelf of few other files, indicating it had recently been set there for their meeting. It flowed through the air until it came to a rest on the desk, where Williamson opened it.

"So Severus, you filed a complaint prompting an investigation regarding Kirnap Crowell. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Alright..." His eyes squinted as he tried to read the small text. "Oh, yes." He paused reading the top paper, and began to sort through the file. Amongst the tall stack of several pages, he finally found what he had been searching for. Once again his eyes narrowed in fixed concentration. "Hm. Interesting. It says here...he was shortly released from Azkaban for revelation that...he was an unregistered animagus."

"Animagus?" Harry asked.

"Yes. An animagus, it says."

"What form is his animagus?" The youngest of the men inquired.

"A wolf, it would appear. Here is a photograph..." Williamson slid the photo across the desk towards them. Snape, who took it right away, gazed into the photograph with distinct interest.

The wolf in the image appeared very big in comparison to the small cell it was held in. Its fur was just the same as Kirnap's hair – light gray. The carnivore in the image was confined in a cell that appeared to be in Azkaban likely where they forced him to reveal himself to document his status. The large beast paced in the cell, glaring his angry eyes at whomever had taken the photograph. He bared his teeth in the last moment.

Snape handed the photo to Harry who observed it for a brief moment before giving it back to Williamson. Harry noticed that Snape had not seemed surprised about discovering Kirnap was an animagus. Had he known all along?

"Alright, tell me now Severus. Why do you wish to file a complaint?"

He spoke as if he had practiced for this moment, for he was completely confident with his answer. "It is well known that Kirnap Crowell has the potential to be a dangerous Wizard with intentions of using explicit Dark Magic. As you can see, he has already tried to deceive the ministry before. It is with my utmost belief that he will not hesitate to do it again."

"Have you had recent contact with him?"

"Unfortunately."

"Have you, Harry?"

"No but-."

"Potter here is completing his Phase III training and has been instructed lessons from me. I simply requested him to come along."

"Ah, ok then. Harry this should be rather interesting to you then. Exactly what you desire to do, eh?" He winked at the youngest man who forced a weak smile. "Well then Severus, please tell me more about your contact recently. Pardon me, would either of you like a cup of tea?"

They both responded by politely denying his offer.

"Do excuse me for just a moment if you don't mind. I would like to take a moment longer documenting this and feel my throat is a bit parched today." He left the room, leaving the two men alone once again.

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked quietly.

"Do what exactly?"

"You lied!" He hissed.

Snape sighed. "Potter, you must realize the attention this would bring if your name were involved."

"Er, maybe... I don't think people would care that much."

"You _are,_ 'The Boy-Who-Lived', the one who conquered Voldemort. They would panic feeling their safety were threatened once more, seeming that each time your name has been involved has been for reasons regarding The Dark Lord. The last thing we need is attention surrounding my home and giving away either our locations by being followed by reporters."

The door suddenly opened, and Williamson came in balancing the hot liquid in his mug. "Ah yes, this will do the trick." He sat at his desk once again and carefully sipped the tea before speaking. "Now, as we were discussing. Tell me all the details. Once we are finished I will stamp the form and send it off to the head of the department. Their final word will take less than a day to decide." He set down the mug and reached for a quill, ink and parchment.

Snape began to tell the story of Kirnap from the beginning. He started with how Kirnap and himself confided in each other during their years at Hogwarts, and it was then he learned of the plans Kirnap had, even back then. He did not hold back telling Williamson how Kirnap wrote several letters discussing his plans, which at the time Snape did nothing, believing that Kirnap was in the right. Of those plans, he told Snape that his location would always remain hidden–in the forests. It was now obvious to Harry, as to why Snape had not spoke earlier. He knew all along that Kirnap was a wolf animagus.

Snape finished with informing Williamson how Kirnap had shown to his home the day prior, demanding to know his secret was well hidden. "Kirnap wishes to build himself an army. His plans are amateur. I must admit he had never thought much through to the end. He is an opportunist though, and tends to find luck in all directions he turns."

"So you feel that his panic recently is in concern to building the army?"

"I feel highly, that his plans are in action, and he wishes to stop those who may stand in his way."

Williamson took several notes on a sheet of paper using a quill. "Tell me Severus, has he spoke of what type of army he plans to use? Inferi perhaps?"

"No. Not Inferi. His magic is not so strong. This is what puzzles me for he is not a good Wizard in the sense of spells. He can be cunning, manipulative, and at times remarkably intelligent." His finger rested under his lip.

"How then, could he pose a threat?"

"His charisma suits him well. He is outstanding at convincing those around him to assist in his efforts. He will use his magic to assist those around him, and sometimes I wonder if he will be able to team with those who are not Wizards themselves."

"You mean Muggles then, right?"

"I do not know. Perhaps Muggles, though I do not presume them being much assistance unless he had the power to control them. Perhaps he has found beasts in the forests, which is why he has lay dormant there for many years."

Williamson wrote what Severus said and then set his quill down and let out a sigh. "I trust your word Severus. I really do. Even–well I will not speak of such times–I felt off about the accusations made even back then." With his finger he pointed to the notes he made. "I think you are very right, and it would serve the Aurors to look into this. I'm afraid though, without evidence they will not go forth. You spoke of letters. Where are they?"

"I'm afraid they have been lost over time."

Williamson began to put papers back in the file. "I was afraid you would say that. Well, we will try our best."

**000ooo000ooo**

**JM2010: **Yes it is very odd for Harry to leave his wand! I debated on this for several moments for a wizard's wand is essentially a piece of them (I think a day for Harry without a wand would be equivalent to us "Muggles" going without electronic devices for a month). I do though, have a few reasons as to why he did this but I will not address them now since they will come about in the next few chapters. Also, heartbreak can make us do incredibly foolish things that when we look back on it (most of us) we think 'ah I cant believe I did that because of him/her'. This is going to be that foolish thing for Harry. He cast aside a piece of his identity in punishment to himself for what he saw as harming Derrick.

**Aspohdel21**: Nope, you didn't miss anything big. You will find that Severus isn't giving Harry all the information. I'm glad you are liking the slow progress. I've been worried that the story is progressing too slow but I feel that the extra time will be appreciated in the end. Thanks for reading and reviewing again :)

**Angel-Miyu**: Yeah he is really jumpy. I figured once he came to terms he made a dumb decision about leaving his wand behind, he would then feel on edge. I can't wait for you to read further chapters, his confusion with Derrick seems to go down but then it will peak again at one point.


	10. Chapter 10

After exiting the Ministry of Magic, Harry and Snape walked down the streets of London, dodging the crowded traffic of the Muggles on the sidewalk. Snape had forfeited his robes in place for a classy jacket, which buttoned in the middle. Out of his own preference, he had added barely noticeable serpents to the buttons.

Perhaps the intimidating expression on Snape's face was the trick, for they were able to remain shoulder to shoulder as people dodged out of their way. Harry spoke to Snape in a tone that only he could possibly hear. "Sir, I would like to get my wand back."

"That, I am afraid, cannot be done as of yet." His expression wore no change. It appeared solid, as always.

"You keep insisting that it would be dangerous, but I know I can handle him as long as I get my wand."

"I forbid it."

Harry abruptly stopped in the sidewalk causing Severus to cease his pace and stare at the man who was about to protest his orders. "You can't tell me what to do." Even though Harry realized how childish it sounded, he carried on with what he wanted to say. "I really don't need to be with you. Honestly, I question why I am even here."

"If you so desire, go buy a wand. I care not. You cannot though, go back to your home just yet. Once we are allied with the Aurors, do as you please. I am sure they would gladly assist you."

"So why won't _you_?"

Snape was opening his mouth to protest, when Harry interrupted. "And you knew. Up there in the office, you knew before we arrived what he is."

"Yes. I did know."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

Snape exhaled. "It was not relevant at the time, Potter."

"How is that fair then? You tell me I cannot leave your home, but you won't tell me everything about him? What about his "secrets"? Why should I stay then?"

"Because I can't let you get yourself blasted slaughtered!" Snape formed his fist into a finger and directed it at Harry's chest. "I've spent the last bloody twenty years promising Dumbledore to look after your careless safety –which you reluctantly ever thought of. Just like your blasted father. Like his wretched friends! I've wasted far too long of my own time to just let you weasel off and find trouble!"

"Since when did you care? And if you want me to not get hurt, let me get my wand."

"No." Snape lowered his hand. "We will go to Diagon Alley and pick a new one for you. It would be but a waste to go to your home and find it thrashed and your wand is predictably gone. Perhaps he could be waiting there. Waiting for you to show for it. He would know you would not go without it long."

"Well he's right. I won't."

"We will get you a temporary wand. _If_, and when the Ministry aids us, then you can get yours. Until then... you must trust me."

"Nothing you say adds up! You said he wasn't that strong. We could take him!"

"He is _not_ a strong wizard, but he _is_ a very cunning wolf."

A group of Muggles passed the pair and watched the pair intently. Harry and Snape saw the reactions of the group and knew they had let their conversation go on too loud.

"Fine," Harry hissed in an undertone. "I will buy myself a temporary wand. I am only doing so because I cannot depend on _you. _I really don't care that you think Dumbledore would of wanted this.I know I am capable of looking for myself, but this one time I will go."

"Shall I always expect a partially reasonable answer? Perhaps you may next learn to rely on yourself for once, and stop investing in others to think _for _you." Snape sneered at the man below him. Harry's decision to neglect to bring his wand irritated the man beyond reasoning. There was no logical reason to it. None. And Potter needed to learn, and mostly remember his error.

Harry glared at Snape. "Let's just go."

Both made their way to find an empty alley in which they could apparate from. They walked in silence, both determined to not speak to the other. After what felt like a long period of walking and not finding an excluded area to apparate, Harry was going to suggest they go to the Leaky Cauldron and enter Diagon Alley that way. But, before he could get a chance to say a word, Snape motioned for him to turn the corner. He had spotted a deserted area and directed them to turn back down for it.

Snape turned down the deserted alley. Looking back, he spotted the Harry starring at an old man who was seated upon his walker, holding a sign, which one could only assume, was asking for money. Snape rolled his eyes when Harry stopped walking. Snape waited impatiently for Harry to finish handing out money to what he assumed was stereotypical drunkard homeless man.

Harry had ignored the man the first time he walked past, but the second time walking by pulled at his curiosity, causing him to read the sign. Usually, Harry did not give money to people with signs, for he knew well enough that majority would spend the money on drugs or booze. Something different caught him about the old man.

He did not appear homeless to start off with. His short beard was clean and well groomed, and his clothes were not parched or dirty. The only thing off about the man made his gut hurt. The man appeared shamed; he did not wish to ask for money. His face was weary, showing true signs of age caused by exhaustion from a hard life.

Harry felt for his pants pocket and once he had gripped the leather object inside, he then pulled out the wallet. Because of Derrick, he always had Muggle cash on him. Whenever he went to Diagon Alley he had his Wizarding money converted at the Gringotts bank. Harry ignored Snape scowling from afar and pulled cash from his wallet.

Stepping forward, he extended his hand with the cash and said, "Here you go, sir."

The man looked up to Harry and hesitated, but slowly took the money out of his hand. "Thank you." He tried to force a smile, and quickly darted his eyes away.

"Keep warm," Harry said, before turning away and heading over to Snape who still stood watching him. His face showed signs of disgust.

They began down the alley. "Why did you give that filthy man money?" Severus inquired as soon as they were far enough away.

"You saw the look in his eyes. How could I just ignore him? He did not want to be asking for money. I could tell. He was ashamed of himself."

"It would appear so, but don't you think his consequences in life led him to be the way he is now? Consider that he never tried hard enough to get a decent job."

"Maybe. We all make mistakes in his past. Maybe he didn't though. It's not for us to judge. We don't know what challenges he faced in life. Consider that he cared for his younger siblings as an adult, which caused him to never get the chance to earn a degree. We don't know." Harry sighed. "I think... people would be better off in general, if we stopped holding prejudices against each other and just helped one another out now and then. We all need help sometimes."

Snape curiously looked down at Harry who continued to stare forward. Watching Harry grow up, he had typically assumed he was a spoiled child. How could he not be? The savior of the Wizarding world likely had his ego blown right up from the get-go. Spoiled kids were also taught to only think for themselves, from his own experience. That though, was not the case. The young man showed empathy towards others –a trait Snape remembered very fondly in his female friend from long ago.

This was something he had not expected.

In complete silence, they both stopped beside a trash dumpster. They gave one last glance around them, and then apparated to Diagon Alley.

_000ooo000ooo _

A thick fog hung in the air above, hinting it was near time for snow to touch the ground. Instead of puddles of water in the road, they were now sheets of thin ice. Both men went inside Snape's home and began to take off their layers of warm clothes.

Their trip to Diagon Alley had been quick. They avoided speaking to familiar faces and made their way directly to the new wand shop. Harry spent almost an hour deciding on a wand. _None_ of them worked properly for him. But he would not leave the shop empty handed, and eventually settled on the one that worked the best when he attempted to disarm his former teacher. The wand chosen was 10 inches, oak and within its core was unicorn hair.

Snape removed his coat and hung it up on his coat rack. Harry removed his gloves and kicked off his shoes, setting them neatly in the mud area.

Snape's immediate thoughts pondered the younger man. Had it been that all along Harry was much more like Lily than James?

Possibly...Snape had been focusing too much on opposite ends of the spectrum. What if in fact, Harry were not one parent or the other? Perhaps Snape tried to place Harry's qualities within one parent, never thinking of Harry as an individual person.

Maybe.

Maybe he needed to set aside all bias for Harry's further stay in his home. Seeing Harry hand the money to the man, then defend him as an equal forced Snape to admire Harry. He was truthfully a very kind and considerate young man, in regards to all he had witnessed since a young age.

For some reason unknown to him, he opted to try something new for a change. Possibly his desire for company was more apparent than he had noticed. "Potter. I have a question for you, and if you can figure this out... well, then 10 points to Gryffindor."

"Woah...did that taste like acid?" Harry laughed. His irritated mood had almost vanished compared to earlier in the day. The power of helping people was far beyond the powers of magic. "Ok, what is it?"

"Come, follow me."

Harry and Snape made their way into the kitchen, where Snape removed a bottle of liquor from a cabinet. He held it in his hands and read the label, admiring the amber liquid on the inside. "This is by far my favorite type of Elf Whiskeys. Their process is similar to all basic whiskey, except, they add a secret ingredient. Here." He handed Harry the bottle, who read the label to search for the ingredient. "It does not say. If you can form an educated guess, then bravo."

Harry studied the bottle. "It says it's made by Irish Elves."

"Mhm. if you can recall your Fifth year Potions book, then that may assist you in an answer."

"Huh. Where's Hermione when you need her?" Harry laughed.

Snape grinned. "Yes, the infinite-information-recalling-bookworm."

Harry smiled. After a moment of thinking, he sighed. "I'm not quiet sure, to be honest. As you can remember...I was never one to do well in Potions."

Snape conjured two shot glosses with the use of his wand. "One of your less remarkable traits, as I can recall. Of course, I am not giving you a fair chance, unless you try some."

Snape removed the bottle from Harry's hands and poured the two of them a shot. He handed Harry one of the glasses, and held the other in his hand.

"What should we toast to?" Harry asked.

"_Toast_ to?"

"Well yeah. We have to make it for something."

"I don't toast unless it's a unique occasion, Potter. Drink."

Harry shrugged, and went forth to drink the alcohol, just as Snape did. It went down incredibly smooth...much more than Harry had anticipated.

"Oh wow, that was nice. It hardly burned."

"Yes, one of the better qualities of elves. They make the smoothest of liquors. I do enjoy the burn, but this, this is splendid."

While Snape spoke, Harry thought of the taste. It tasted much like liquor, minus the burn. Usually he hated straight booze, because it made him gag. There was only one other time he had forced himself to drink something so vulgar, during his Second year. A thought sparked his mind, about Hermione saying that sometimes a certain ingredient could be added to Polyjuice potion if one wished to remove the awful flavor. She went onto to say Irish Elves made it...

"I think I know what it is."

"Hm?"

"Moon-dew."

Snape grinned. "I am impressed. Perhaps you did pay attention...on one occasion."

Harry grinned. He had despised all the years of being in class with his professor. It was enlightening to discover the new side of him; the civil side, one in which they could share a moment without trying to take blows at one another in a spiteful manor.

"Care for another?"

"Yeah, sure."

Snape poured yet again, two shots for the two. Harry took his and they held both in the air.

"This one...surprisingly, but alas –better late than never, shall be a toast, to ten points earned by Gryffindor. I find the fact that you remembered something from my class, a unique occasion." A grin almost formed on his sallow features.

Harry and Snape both shot the amber liquid. A loud clink sounded when each glass were set upon the counter.

"This is almost strange," Harry said softly.

"Enlighten me."

"Just being here...right now." Harry shook his head. "I don't know what I am saying."

Snape took in Harry's words regardless of his attempt to dismiss what was said. "You find being here with _me_, odd?"

"Er, yeah I guess. It's not you –it's just what all happened in the past between us. I mean, I asked you to kill me after you did... _that_ to Dumbledore. And here we are now, taking shots as if none of it mattered."

Snape was taken aback. "It means everything in the world, Potter." He sneered his last name with venom attached to it.

Harry's apologetic eyes found the annoyed black ones. "I know what you did mattered and it's what he wanted. I'm not saying what you did did not matter, because I am sure it must have been...difficult, to say the least." Harry bit his lip.

Snape found his own eyes looking down to Harry's teeth sink into his lip. After a moment of wishing Potter would stop doing so out of nervous habit, he finally sighed, then said, "I regretted you had been there all along. I understand you have witnessed several deaths in the past, and that was one I honestly wish I could say had not been met by your eyes. Unfortunately, what had to be done _was_ essential."

"I know. No matter the fact that you did it, it was still better than it being done by Draco."

"Exactly." Snape's hand found it's way to the bottle and poured another two shots. He himself required many shots for a buzz, but he was not so sure about his counter-part. Regardless, he insisted on the drink by placing the glass in Harry's hand.

If Potter did become ill, he had a fully stocked cupboard of potions to aid any sickness caused by the over-consumption of alcohol. He had to be honest with himself and admit that if Harry did get sick, conjuring other potions to aid him may give him _something_ useful to do. He tore his thoughts away and raised his glass with Harry.

They drank the liquid in unison. Harry felt the immediate result as it warmed his inner gut.

"I think he would happy to see us here now –like this," Harry breathed softly.

"Yes. The man had always wished to see the best in everyone, and our efforts to rekindle a relationship would have not gone unnoticed."

Harry's face fell as his thoughts drifted to the night Dumbledore had fallen from the tower. As he chased Snape into the forest, his anger so desperately had wanted to harm Snape in a duel. At the time, the most Snape would do was disarm him. He had even shouted several empty-ended threats to Harry, which now he realized had been advice for his final confrontation with Voldemort. Like a hindsight-bias, he felt he should of suspected Snape all along. The man even refused to let Bellatrix kill him. If he were truly against Harry, he would have at least let her a have a quick 'game'.

"You know, I really am sorry for looking into the pensieve when you were supposed to give me lessons. And for not trying. At the time I thought I was, but I know all along I didn't trust you enough to let your advice sink in."

Snape considered what the younger man said before speaking. "That, of course, is an understandable consequence to the fact I persisted that you should loathe me." Snape fell silent. He picked up the Elf liquor and held it at arms length. "Perhaps I have had enough of this lovely alcohol, for even I am finding it against my will that I should let what I am about to say slip from my lips. I do though, accept your apology."

"Thank you, sir." Harry leaned against the counter, resting his palms against the edge. He peered around the kitchen, looking at the various types of cooking equipment that Snape had collected. "Why do you cook by hand?"

"Out of all the things you could ask me?"

"Well I saw you earlier today cooking by hand. It just seems..._odd_, that you of all people would. Most Wizards hate cooking –except for Molly Weasley of course, but even she uses magic."

Snape's eyes looked into Harry's. His lips thinned, toying with what he was about to say. He decided to divert his intense gaze by pouring two more shots. After placing the full glass back in Harry's hand, he began to answer the question. "When I was young, before I went to Hogwarts, I was very good friends with Lily. Her favorite thing was to cook. Loved it. Of course, being children, we baked simple Muggle treats. Her favorite thing to make were cookies. She always said, 'this may not be potions class, but cooking is just like it'. She was right. If you add a solid block of butter to dough, the results will differ from melted." He stopped to shake off the fact he had been speaking about cookies to Harry Potter. "I feel that a part of her always lives inside of me. Cooking happened to be something her and I shared. To this day, I will hardly use a wand, as she would have encouraged the time spent together doing it by hand."

Harry nodded. Truthfully, he had not expected such an elaborate answer. A simple. 'Cooking is a hobby' was really what he had expected. The truth was a little uplifting. He had never known his mother loved cooking –or that her favorite treat was cookies. There was so little he knew about her, and so much her childhood best friend _did._

Harry decided that it was possible, staying for a short time may not be such a bad thing in the end.

As long as he and Snape could keep their differences at bay.

**000ooo000ooo**

I apologize this took longer than I expected. I tend to have phases in life, where once one bad thing happens... a wave comes with it. Remember a few chapters back where I mentioned my keyboard broke and my car getting broken into? The next day my TV broke, and now my laptop is crashing, plus the new keyboard broke. Right now I can type just fine, but in a few minutes it'll probably act up again. Anyways, I am financing a laptop through Dell because it's impossible to do homework/write and have a computer give you the blue screen of death. I picture things should go smoothly once that arrives in a couple days.

**AlexisGray941- **Thank you for your feedback :)

**GriffinCat**- Keep on reading! Thing start to get clear soon and even more is found out about what lurks in the woods ;)

**Angel-Miyu**- Thanks again for your feedback! Snape is always my favorite because of his sly humor!

I am also going to be coming up on finals soon. But beginning the 16th, I will have lots of free time before Winter Quarter starts and will probably dish out a few chapters. Thank you to everyone who has been favoriting, following, reviewing, and, of course, reading my story. Next chapter things will get more exciting. All I can say is that Kirnap and Harry 'make acquaintances'.


End file.
